I will always love you
by BeccaStryfe
Summary: ON HOLD DARK, DARK, AND DID I MENTION DARK! Basic summary is on the top of first chap. Starting with chap 7 the story will be split in two. All chaps without a letter next to it is a simple romance angst fic. All chaps with a 'b' are part of a darker story. R
1. Default Chapter

This story is about the cast of Trigun being in school on earth. Everything is different. Knives and Vash are human, Knives doesn't hate humans, and the gun-ho-guns are just normal teens. Vash has a crush on Meryl (who doesn't notice him), Milly and Wolfwood are together, and Knives has a crush on the new girl. But when a gang shows up, things get caotic. PS: The only gun-ho-guns in this story are Midvally, Legato, and Dominique.  
  
Vash x Meryl Milly x Wolfwood Knives x ? Midvally x Dominique Legato x ? (girl from school that I made up)  
  
Chapter 1: Meetings  
  
"What do we do?"  
  
"Over there!"  
  
"Hurry!"  
  
"Sora!"  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."  
  
"No no. It's my fault. I should have been paying attention."  
  
The two bend down to pick up the fallen book. The young blonde haired girl is the first to get to it, and quickly picks it up. The other person is a young man with short white-blonde hair.  
  
" 'The Mistery of the Unicorn'?"  
  
"Um...yeah. It's a good book really..."  
  
"I know. I read it. Bout a year ago."  
  
ding  
  
ding  
  
ding  
  
"That's the bell. You new here?"  
  
"Yes. My class is right over there."  
  
"Really? That's my class too. Better hurry, Mr. Claytell doesn't like late students."  
  
"Right. Here's your book."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
The two students walked to their class. The boy walked to his seat in the back, while the young girl remained by the door. The boy looked over at the girl, and noticed for the first time, that she was quite lovely. She had long goldish blonde hair, light violet eyes, and short bangs. She was wearing a short sleeve shirt that had the word 'Dancer' on it, and a pair of jeans. The girl looked over at him, and he couldn't help smiling.  
  
"Attention class. Attention. We have a new student today." the teacher anounced as he turned to the girl standing by the door. The teacher looked at her with a smile. "Please come in."  
  
Walking into the room the girl turned to the class, and smiled. "Hello. My name is Serena Yamamaki. It is a pleasure to meet all of you."  
  
"All right then, lets see...." the teacher said as he pulled out his seating chart. "You can take a see behind Knives. Second row from the window, last seat."  
  
Serena looked over to where the teacher had told her to sit, and almost immediately she blushed. The man called Knives was the same man she had bumped into a few minutes ago. Walking over she noticed that Knives was also blushing. Unfortunetely it made her blush even more. Taking a seat, Serena bowed her head to try to keep her blush hiden.  
  
Knives was also attempting the same thing. His nerves were flying every which way when Serena headed in his direction. He wanted to say hi when she pasted him, but no words would come.  
  
After who-knew how long the bell rang and Knives quickly moved to leave. Before he could get far however Serena called out his name. Turning around he smiled to her. "Yes?"  
  
"Um...well...you see...." Serena fumbled with the words, but for some reason they eluded her.  
  
Knives looked a little puzzled. What did she want to ask him. Serena fumbled around for a few seconds more before she walked up to him. Finally geting up the courage she spoke. "I'm afraid I don't really know my way around the school, so I was kind of hoping you could help me find my way around."  
  
Knives smiled and shook his head in agreement. "Of course. Do you know your schedule?"  
  
Digging into her pocket Serena pulled out a folded piece of paper, and handed it to Knives. "Here."  
  
Knives quickly scanned over the list of classes before shrieking like a school girl. Serena jumped when he did this and looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Way too wierd. You have the exact same schedule as me. Same rooms, same teachers, same time, everything."  
  
Serena quickly grabbed the paper and stared at it. "Are you sure?"  
  
Knives nodded his head. "This makes it a lot easier. Just follow me."  
  
Serena nodded her head in agreement.  
  
ding  
  
ding  
  
ding  
  
"OH NO! We're late!" Knives yelled as he scrambled out of his history room, and headed down the hall to his english class.  
  
"HEY! Wait for me!" Serena yelled after him as she grabbed her things and followed.  
  
After their morning classes were over, Knives and Serena went to lunch. Knives had offered her a seat at his table, and after picking up their lunch, Knives lead her to the table.  
  
"Hey! Knives!" a man from the table called. Knives waved and walked over.  
  
"Hey Wolfwood. Where's Vash?" Knives asked.  
  
"Right here." A man with spiky goldish blonde hair said with a grin.  
  
"Hey Vash. Have you seen Milly?" The man called Wolfwood asked.  
  
"She's still in line Wolfwood. Hey, Knives. Who's this?" Vash asked.  
  
"She's new here. I said she could sit with us." Knives said.  
  
Vash and Wolfwood both looked over at Serena. Smiling they extended their hands to greet her. Serena took them, and told Vash and Wolfwood her name. Milly showed up shortly after, and Serena again introduced herself. The five sat down and started to talk. Serena however didn't say much.  
  
"Hey Vash. What's going on with you and Meryl?" Knives asked curiously.  
  
Vash turned his head before answering. Looking over at a table filled with girls he sighed. "She still doesn't even know I exist."  
  
"So why don't you go talk to her?" Wolfwood questioned.  
  
"What would I say. She's been in all my classes for the past five years, and she never even noticed me." Vash said sadly.  
  
"Why not 'hello'."  
  
Quietly everyone turned to Serena, who blushed rapidly. She didn't want to really get in the conversation, but for some reason she couldn't stop herself. After a few seconds everyone turned to Vash. He was completely red.  
  
"That sounds like a good start needle-noggin." Wolfwood said as he stared at Vash.  
  
Vash opened and closed his mouth a few times as his blush deepened. Obviously he was at a loss for words. Finally he looked directly at Wolfwood. "Why do you always call me that?"  
  
Wolfwood returned Vash's stare. "Why are you changing the subject?"  
  
Vash opened and closed his mouth a few more times before giving up. He was incredably grateful that the bell rang at that moment, because Wolfwood was about to say something. Everyone got up and left for their afternoon classes. Knives and Serena walked to class together. Knives was laughing so hard, Serena thought he was going to fall to the floor.  
  
"Hahahahaha. You really got him that time. Hahahahahahahahaha." Knives couldn't stop laughing. Serena was trying to figure out what she did. "I never saw Vash blush that bad. Hahahahahaha. That was too perfect. Hahahahahahahahahahaha."  
  
"Why is it so funny. It's not nice to make fun of people." Serena said seriously.  
  
Knives did his best to pull himself together. "I don't make fun of people." Serena stared at him with a bit of anger. Knives didn't pay attention to it. "You see, Vash is an exception. It's my duty as his brother to poke fun at him."  
  
Serena's eyes widened. "Vash is your brother?"  
  
"Yep. My twin actually."  
  
Serena calmed down a little after hearing this. Vash was Knives brother. She guessed that was ok. After all brothers and sisters always fight, and make fun of each other. At least, that was what everyone said.  
  
After school was over she walked out with Knives. When they got outside Knives stopped. Serena turned around, and looked at him questioningly. Knives quickly smiled. "My brother, and my friends, and I are going out to this arcade place. I was wondering if you might want to join us?"  
  
Serena remained silent. She seemed to be thinking about this. "I would love to go, but I got to check with my mom first. Ok?"  
  
Knives nodded and offered to walk her home. Serena accepted, and the two headed to her home. After about 20 minutes, they reached her house. Knives was a little unnerved. Serena noticed this. "Is this...Is this were you live?"  
  
"Yes. Why?"  
  
"My house is just a couple of block from here."  
  
"Oh. Is that a bad thing?"  
  
"No no. It's just...wierd. Ah, forget it. It's probably just a coincidence."  
  
Serena nodded her head then went to her house. After a few minutes she came back out ready to go. Knives of course led the way. It took them about another 15 minutes to get to the arcade. Once they were their Knives scaned the area for Vash and the others. A minute or two later Milly came over with a grin on her face.  
  
"Hey Milly. Where are the others?" Knives asked  
  
"Around. No one could choose a perticular game, so...."  
  
Knives nodded, and Milly took off. He noticed that Milly ran right over to Wolfwood. Smiling, Knives turn to Serena. "So, what do you want to do?"  
  
Serena turned her head sheepishly. "I'm...not very good at video games."  
  
Knives wasn't sure what to say until her shirt caught his eye. It was the same shirt she had on earilier. The one with the word 'Dancer' on it. It seemed to make sense to Knives. "More of a dancer, hun?"  
  
Serena looked at Knives with surprise. "How did you...."  
  
Pointing his finger at her shirt he smiled. "Your shirt."  
  
Serena immediately started blushing. She had forgoten she had that shirt on. She didn't know what to say. She felt so rediculous. Serena felt a hand come to rest on her shoulder, and she almost forgot how to breathe. Looking up, she realized it was Knives.  
  
"There's nothing to be embarrassed about." Knives looked over to his right, and Serena followed his gaze. "Why don't you try that one over there."  
  
Serena realized that he was looking at the Dance Dance Revolution machine. It was a dancing game. Serena had seen it before, but had never had the chance to try it. "I...I don't know if I can do that."  
  
Knives almost immediately grabbed her arm and started pulling her towards the DDR machine. He was wearing a smile so big, it could have split his face. "You said you're a dancer."  
  
"I didn't say I was a good enough dancer to perform on a stage!" Serena shrieked.  
  
"Your not scared are you?" Knives questioned.  
  
"I didn't say that either, it's just that, I don't have the skills to...."  
  
"You're scared." Knives said quickly.  
  
"I AM NOT!"  
  
"Then go up. Show us what you can do." Knives said calmly.  
  
"I...uh...I..I..." Serena couldn't speak. He was trying to trick her into going up, and she knew it. He was still smiling, and she was sure that he was planing something. There was no way out of this one. Whatever she would say, he would counter. The only way out, was on the stage. "Fine. I'll go up."  
  
With that said, Serena walked up to the game, and in a few minutes was ready to start. Her challenger was a very confident guy, who everyone seemed to know. Everyone, except Knives. Looking around he noticed that everyone was gathering at the game to watch. Knives got a little worried. He wanted to see what Serena could do, but he wasn't expecting a crowd to show up. A few seconds later Vash and the others showed up.  
  
"Hey Knives, what's going on?" Vash asked.  
  
"Hey! Isn't that that guy from school? What was his name? Jake?" Wolfwood asked calmly. He turned to Knives, and raised a brow. "And isn't that the new girl?"  
  
Vash quickly turned to Knives. "Knives? What did you do?"  
  
Knives immediately turned to Vash. He looked ready to throw Vash into the wall. "And what makes you think I did anything!? Serena said she was a dancer, so I showed her where the DDR machine was...."  
  
"And I bet you pushed her into going up there too." Wolfwood spat.  
  
Knives looked at Wolfwood. He was doing everything he could to hold himself back. Turning around he looked up where Serena was. She was a nervous wreck. Knowing he got her into this, he walked through the crowd to the front. He could here Wolfwood and the oths calling him, but he didn't care. Reaching the front he caught some of Jake's words.  
  
"Hey, why don't you just step down. You can't beat me, cause I'm the best..."  
  
"I'm not backing down." Serena said with determination.  
  
Knives smiled a little. At least she didn't let people like him put her down. "You tell him Serena." Knives said.  
  
Serena turned to see Knives standing right in the front. She felt herself begin to blush. What was he doing. Was he trying to make it harder for her. She made a mental notice to smack him when this was all over.  
  
"Come on Serena. You can beat this guy. I know you can." Knives yelled over the crowd.  
  
Serena smiled. I know you can. Those four words gave her the courage she needed. She suddenly realized that Jake was talking to her. She turned to him, and smiled. He started looking nervous. He had been ranting about how good he was, and yet all she was doing was smiling.  
  
Jake started up the machine, and selected a song. The two prepared for the dual. Once the song started, the two began dancing. Serena was very nervous at first, but then she felt herself move with the beat of the music. She just let herself go. Jake was watching her, and was begining to panic. Everyone was watching in complete awe.  
  
"Look at her go."  
  
"She's busting moves even Jake can't do."  
  
"She's amazing."  
  
Knives could everyone talking about how good she was, but all he could do was stare in complete awe. She was amazing. Her moves were smoothe and connected. She looked like and angel. Knives was lost in her movements. In his eyes, she was an angel. He didn't even notice the song end until everyone started going into an uproar. Serena was laughing and smiling.  
  
Serena was so excited, she didn't even notice the hand in front of her. Looking down she noticed it was Knives. Accepting his offered hand, she allowed him to help her down. She had been so excited, she forgot about her mental note.  
  
"You were...amazing Serena." Knives said as he smiled.  
  
"You think so?"  
  
Knives nodded. "I'm sorry about getting you into that and all. I mean you were great, but I shouldn't have tried to trick you and all, it's just that..." Knives was cut off as Serena started laughing. "What?"  
  
Looking at him she smiled. "You're rambling." Serena noticed Knives blush. "Apology accepted."  
  
Vash, Wolfwood, and Milly soon arrived, and they too began rambling about how amazing Serena was, and how great of a dancer she was. The group decided that they had had enough excitement for one day. After saying all there goodbyes the group split. Wolfwood offered to take Milly home, while Knives, Vash, and Serena headed home. It wasn't long till they reached Serena's house.  
  
"Well, I guess this is good night." Vash said.  
  
"Yeah. I'll see you two at school tomorrow." Serena said.  
  
"Alright. Good night." Knives said.  
  
Knives, and Vash waved to Serena as she ran to her house. Once she was inside, they headed home. The two were quiet the entire time. When they reached their house, they decided to head to bed.  
  
Vash walked out of the bathroom just as Knives was walking in. Vash couldn't help a smile. "You like her." Knives immediately blushed. Nothing more was said that night.  
  
~End~  
  
Well, that's it for chapter 1. Let me know what you think. Next chapter will be completely about Vash and Meryl. Love and Peace 


	2. 2

Chapter 2: Notice me  
  
Vash POV  
  
Two days ago Serena came to our school. She has been one of us ever since. She's a really sweet girl, and I am possitive that Knives likes her. She keeps asking me constantly, 'Why don't you go talk to Meryl. It's obvious you like her.' I always answer her the same way. 'I don't know what to say.' And it's true. Everytime I am around her I get so tongue tied, it is impossible for me to say anything.  
  
I'm in a bind now. Serena threatened me. Not with physical harm. She said 'If you don't talk to her soon, I am going to drag both of you out of the caffateria and make you talk to each other.' I guess I have been moping over her for too long. Serena is a great person, but she can be scary at times.  
  
It is already second period. I have yet to talk to Meryl. It's science class. I am actually an A student in science. I am not sure about Meryl, but she never seems pleased to come to this class.  
  
"Attention. Attention. Today we are going to pair up for a science project. This project is worth 75 points. Some of you need these points to past the second marking period. You may choose your own parteners." the teacher announces.  
  
I am still sitting at my desk. This is my chance. I can ask Meryl to partener with me. There's just one problem. I can't seem to get up. My body doesn't want to move. Milly is heading over to Meryl. If I don't make myself move...ohmigod. She's coming my way. If I just stay cool....  
  
"Vash." Meryl says my name cautiously.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Um...You got a perfect on the last test, right?" Meryl asks.  
  
"Uh...yeah. How did you know?"  
  
"You've had the highest scores all year." Meryl says.  
  
"You've noticed?" I ask with surprise. Meryl actually knows I exist. Praise the Lord.  
  
"Of course." Meryl says softly. She slowly pulls out a piece of paper, and hands it to me.  
  
I can't help but look surprised. A D-. She got a D- on the last test. I look up at her, unable to say anything. It seemed I didn't have to say anything. She knew what I was thinking. Her head is bowed down in embarrassment. I try to say something, but she starts first.  
  
"I have been having trouble with science all year. I've never had bad grades like these." I don't say anything for fear that I will say the wrong thing and she will walk away. "That's why I wanted to ask you if you would be my partener. That is, if it's ok."  
  
She's asking me to be her partener. Haliluya! I've been blessed. The girl I have had a crush on for over five years knows I exist, and wants to be my partener. "Of course. Yes. I would love to. Absolutely."  
  
She's smiling. She's actually smiling at me. She nods her head and takes a seat right next to me. The rest of the morning classes go too fast. I find myself constantly staring at her. It was all too perfect. At the end of fourth period, she turns to look at me before leaving. She's smiling again. I smile at her. I go to lunch with a huge grin on my face. Everyone at the table looks at me. I sit down, and tell them everything. When I am done, I notice that Serena has a huge smile on her face.  
  
"It's about time needle-noggin. I was getting worried." Wolfwood stats firmly. I ignore the fact that he has once again called me that ridiculous name.  
  
"Well, I'm happy for you." Serena says cheerfully.  
  
Milly nods, and so does my brother. I can see the smirk on his face. He is going to say something, I know he is. He always ruins a good thing, even if he doesn't mean to. To my surprise, he doesn't say a thing. I hear Wolfwood clear his throat, and I turn to look at him and Milly.  
  
"I guess this is as good a time to tell you all the news." Wolfwood stats calmly. Everyone turns to look at him. "Milly and I are going steady."  
  
Everyone smiles. We all knew one day those two would get together. They were a perfect couple. I go through the rest of the day with a grin. Nothing can ruin this day. At the end of the last period of the day, I find myself once again face to face with Meryl. I don't know what to say, so I simply smile. She returns the smile.  
  
"Um...Vash...I was thinking....since we are going to be parteners, and all...well, I thought maybe we could get to know each other. I mean, maybe we could get ahead on the project, and well..."  
  
I knew what she saying. "You want me to help you pass science, right?" I saw her blush at that. She didn't say anything, so I continued. "If you need any help at all, just ask." I started walking towards the door. She didn't move. I felt kind of guiltly, so I stopped and turned towards her. I couldn't help smiling. "I would be happy to have you as a friend too, Meryl. Perhaps we can get together after school sometime, and see a movie or something."  
  
That got her attention. She turned to me and smiled. I was so afraid I had messed up the whole thing. She came up to me, and then spoke. "Tonight?"  
  
"What?" I asked. I didn't know what to really say.  
  
"There's a really good movie playing tonight at the theatres..."  
  
"Yes. Absolutely. Um...what time?" I said instantly. When I realized she wanted to go to the movies with me tonight, I immediately agreed. I noticed how her eyes seemed to light up when I agreed.  
  
"How is 6:30?" she asked.  
  
"Perfect. Where should we meet?"  
  
"Can you pick me up at my house?" Meryl asked.  
  
"Sure. Where do you live?"  
  
"322 Beech Street."  
  
"Ok. I'll be there at 6:30."  
  
"See you tonight."  
  
"Bye."  
  
I quickly head home, my heart pounding. I want to scream. I want to yell. I want to tell everyone that I am going on a date with Meryl Stryfe, the girl I've had a crush on for over five years, and then jump with joy. This was the most perfect day ever. I even marked it down on the calendar when I got home.  
  
I went in, and checked the clock. 4:30. Quickly I run up the stairs, and into Knives, and my room. I rumbage through my dressers looking for something to wear. Knives raises a brow as he lowers the book he is reading. 'The Mystery of the Unicorn.' I ignore him, and continue throwing things about till find what I am looking for.  
  
"What in blue blazes are you doing!?" Knives asks with a hint of worry in his tone.  
  
"I've got to find something to wear!" I say as I continue to search for the right outfit.  
  
"Why? Where are you going?"  
  
"Out" I say distractedly.  
  
"Obviously. But where?" Knives asks in irritation.  
  
"To the movies." I say as I toss aside another shirt, and pull out another one.  
  
Knives raises a brow again. "With who?"  
  
Blast, I hate him. I toss aside another shirt and say nothing. Knives has a smirk on his face, I can tell. He remains on the bed, but his book has been discarded. His full attention is on me. Again I say nothing. I still can't find the right thing to wear. Knives is still smirking. He's going to say something, I know it.  
  
"Don't tell me you got a date with Meryl Stryfe!"  
  
"Ok, I won't." I say sarcastically.  
  
"Moving a little fast aren't you?"  
  
"I never said it was Meryl." I say as I move to a different area of the room with my chosen outfit.  
  
He raises a brow at me in irritation. "Stop going in circles baka. Is it her or not?"  
  
I'm doomed. Why must I have an irritating brother like him. As soon as he finds out, I'll never here the end of it, unless..."I'm going to the movies with Meryl Stryfe."  
  
"I knew it." Knives says in triumphent victory.  
  
"You breathe a word about it Knives, and I will tell Serena you are totally gaga for her." I say in warning.  
  
He stares at me in completes shock. A blush stains his cheeks. He was not expecting that. "What's the point hiding it? Everyone knows you have been gaga for Meryl for at least five years now. Why are you acting like this is a bad thing, and why are you bring Serena into this?"  
  
"Because Meryl and I are not going steady, and I don't want rumors starting because of one date. I am only bring Serena into this, cause I know you will call everyone the minute I leave and tell them. I am warning you now, if you say a word about this, I will tell her." I say as I change.  
  
"Take at easy. Honestly Vash, your overreacting. I'm not going to tell them." Knives says as he picks his book back up from the entable. "So what time are you going?"  
  
I figure there's no point hiding it now, so I tell him. "I am picking her up at 6:30."  
  
Knives looks over at the clock. "It's only 5:40 Vash."  
  
"5:40!" I shriek. "Crap. She live down on Beech Street."  
  
"Beech Street! That's a half hour walk."  
  
"I know. I know."  
  
"You better hurry up baka. Your going to be late." Knives says.  
  
About a half hour later I am ready, and on my way out. I run quickly so as not to be too late. Some time later I arrive on Beech Street, and start searching for 322. Finally finding it, I ring the door bell. A little girl no more than 5 opens the door.  
  
"Hello. Who are you?" the little girl asks.  
  
"Hi there. I am here to pick up Meryl." I say to the little girl.  
  
The little girl runs up the stairs of the house, and I fear that I might have scared the child. I try to think of what I might have done, when I see the little coming back down the stairs, her little hands pulling an older girl. After a minute I realize that it is Meryl. She comes to the door, and the little girl follows.  
  
"Hi Vash. Sorry, I was runing a bit late getting ready..." Meryl says as she catches her breath.  
  
"It's ok. I was afraid I was going to be late." I say as I look down at the little girl and smile. She smiles back at me.  
  
"Oh. This is my little sister. Her name is Sarah." Meryl says as she introduces the little girl.  
  
"Hi there Sarah. My name is Vash." I say to the little girl. Sarah simply smiles at me.  
  
After a few minutes we leave and head to the theatres. We decide to see a movie called Escaflowne. It was actually pretty good. I offered to pay for the tickets and the popcorn, which I did, and she seemed to be quite happy. When the movie was over, we left, and simply walked around for a bit. Meryl seemed to be a bit nervous. After a bit we made are way to the park.  
  
"You know, Vash, I've been wanting to talk to you for a long time." Meryl finally says. I look at her with surprise. She's known I exist for a long time, and has been wanting to talk to me. I stay silent and let her continue. "You've been in all my classes for the past five years, and I've always wanted to say hi, but I never really could."  
  
"Really?" I ask. It sounded stupid, but it was all I could say.  
  
"Yeah. You know I...I really like you Vash."  
  
Oh no. My tongue's getting tied. If I don't say something, she'll think I don't like her. "I...I..." Nuts. It's all I can say. Oh no. She's looking at me. What do I do. Smile. I give her one of my smiles, and she smiles back. She forcing it though. I can tell.  
  
"Is something wrong Vash?" Meryl asks. I don't get time to answer, cause she starts talking first. "Never mind. Forget I said anything. I...I better go."  
  
No. She's leaving. She thinks I don't like her. How can I forget what she said. She said what I had been wanting to say all night. Before I realize it, my feet start moving. I realize in an instant that if I loose her now, I'll loose for good. I'm running. I turn the corner, and see her walking with her head down. Quickly I call to her. She turns to me, and I can see that she is crying.  
  
I catch up to her and look right at her. The words aren't there. They won't come. My mouth opens and closes, but nothing comes out. There's only one way I can make her understand me. The words have left, but my courage is still here. In an instant my mouth covers hers in a kiss, and I can tell that I have surprised her.  
  
I feel something touching my face as she returns my kiss. I realize it's her hand. I've waited for this day for five years, and now that it's here, I don't know what to do. We break the kiss and look into each others eyes. I can see that light in her eyes again. I can tell she has been waiting for this. She leans into me, and I wrap arms around her.  
  
After a bit she pulls away from me, and I fight to hold back my frown. She looks up at me with a smile and grabs my hand. I smile back and we continue are walk hand in hand. Nothing is said until we reach her house. We hug once more before saying good night. I make my way back home happily to find that Knives is waiting for me. He has a frown on his face and I can see fire in his eyes. I look at him questioningly. Sighing heavily he stands and hands me a note.  
  
Dear Vash and Knives,  
Your mother and I had an arguement today and have left to sort things out. We don't know how long we will be gone. I left some money for you. I don't want to here about any bad behaviors while we are gone.  
  
Love,  
Dad  
  
My heart sinks. Just when everything was going well. Knives says nothing. We climb in bed, but neither of us are able to sleep. I don't know how I will get through tomorrow. How can one day be so perfect, and so horrible at the same time.  
  
~End~  
  
That's it for chapter 2. What do you think? Please leave a review. I think that chapter 3 will be Knives x Serena, and Vash x Meryl. Love and Peace. 


	3. 3

Chapter 3: Hold me  
  
Knives POV  
  
My dad was never a nice guy. My parents would fight all the time. Once when I was little I came downstairs late at night cause I was thristy, and I saw my dad beating my mom. Dad said that if I told anyone he would beat me too, so I never said a word. I always felt really bad about it when I was around my brother, cause I couldn't tell him.  
  
Vash didn't like are dad much, but he always tried to hide it. It was always dad lets go here and dad lets do that. It didn't stop till my brother came home one day, and saw are mom all beat up and dad gone. We decided not to talk about it, so we ignored it. We loved are mom, and having her gone like this was what really hurt.  
  
It was only first period, and all I wanted to do was scream. I wanted to cry so bad, but I couldn't. Not with Serena in my classes. I liked her so much. I couldn't let her see me crying like a baby. I was a junoir in high school. After about ten minutes I couldn't take it. I stood up, and just ran out of the room. I ran the whole way to the steps, and let myself slide down to the floor by the coner. I just started to cry. The whole thing was just too much for me.  
  
"Knives?"  
  
I looked up to see Serena looking at me with a concerned expression. I didn't say anything. What would I say. It was my problem, not hers. I turned my head so she couldn't see me crying.  
  
"What's wrong Knives?" Serena asked as she moved to sit by me.  
  
"It's nothing." I lie as I try to hide it.  
  
"It's not nothing and you know it. If it was nothing than you wouldn't be out here crying. I may be the new girl at school, but I'm not dumb." she says firmly.  
  
I chuckle a little. I should have seen that coming. "You're right. It's not nothing. Last night my parents had a fight and they took off. Said they had to work things out, and they didn't know how long they would be gone..."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Tears are flowing down my cheeks as I try to pull myself together. There's really no point now that Serena knows, but I feel so weak like this. The girl I have a crush on is sitting right next to me, and I am crying.  
  
"It...must be tough..." Serena says softly.  
  
I look at her curiously. There was something in her voice. Pain, maybe. She was silent so I took that chance to whipe the tears out of my eyes. Only afterward I realize that she is now crying. Suddenly I don't feel so bad, but I can't figure out why she is crying. "Serena?"  
  
"I...I never new my parents."  
  
I look at her wide eyed. This was new. It suddenly comes to me that she hasn't really talked about herself at all.  
  
"Well, maybe that's not entirely true." She turns to look at me. "You see, my parents died when I was real little, and I got stuck with foster parents."  
  
I smile softly to her, and then move my hand up to whipe away her tears. She smiles back at me as I move to stand. I offer her a hand, and she excepts it. Unexpectedly she hugs me tight before heading back to class. I follow. Suddenly things don't seem so bad. For a moment I wonder how Vash it doing. Hopefully he will last at least till lunch. _______________________________________________________________________ Vash POV  
  
I made it through first period ok, but I feel myself breaking. I can't even bring myself to look at Meryl. As I move to enter science class I am stopped by someone. It's Meryl, and she doesn't seem pleased. I try to smile, but I fail.  
  
"What's wrong Vash?" Meryl asks. "You've been avoiding me all morning. I even called to you before first period. Did I do something wrong?"  
  
That does it. The wall holding back my tears breaks, and I calapse on Meryl as I cry. I was unable to say anything, but I was very grateful when Meryl tried to comfort me. I didn't have time to think before about the fact that I was taller than Meryl, and heavier, but when I felt my knees hit the ground, I soon realized it. I moved to get up, but Meryl stopped me.  
  
"Stay here Vash. I'll be right back." Meryl says. A moment or two later she was, and she helped me up. At first I thought that we were going to go back to class, but instead Meryl led me down the stairs and into the back of the autatorium. She told me to sit on the floor so I did. Afterward she sat next to me.  
  
"What's wrong Vash?"  
  
"I...last night...when I got home..." I tried to talk but the tears wouldn't stop. I felt Meryl put an arm around me for comfort, so I tried to continue. "There was a note from my dad saying that him and my mom had a fight, and they left to try to work things out. He doesn't know when their going to be back....." _______________________________________________________________________ Meryl POV  
  
At first I had thought that I had done something wrong. I was afraid that Vash didn't want me around, but when he said that his parents were gone, I didn't know what to say. Vash had calapsed into tears again, and the only thing I could do was hold him. I pulled him close, and let him cry. It's rough when parents fight and split, but it's even tougher when they just up and leave.  
  
We sat like that for a while. When I heard the bell ring I realized that we had been there all period. I looked at Vash who's face was stained with tears. "Vash? It's third period. Do you feel up to going back to class?"  
  
Vash looked up at me, and I tried to smile as best I could. He nodded, and moved to get up. I quickly stopped him. I didn't want him going back to class if he wasn't ready. "You sure? We don't have to go back if you're not up to it. I got a pass for personal emergencies to get out as long as necessary."  
  
Vash seemed surprised at this. "Thanks Meryl."  
  
It was all he said, and all he needed to say. He sat back down, and I once again held him tight. It was towards the end of third period when we went back to class. Vash seemed to be feeling a bit better. I told him that I would sit with him today at lunch. He agreed and went into class. Vash seemed to hold himself together till lunch, but I could tell that inside he was just screaming in pain. _______________________________________________________________________ Writers POV  
  
Everyone got together at lunch. Even Dominique and Midvally came over. Legato unfortunately was in the other lunch period. Serena, Knives, Vash, and Meryl all sat on one side in that order, and Wolfwood, Milly, Dominique, and Midvally sat on the other. Everyone was quiet. Midvally was the first to speak.  
  
"Why don't we all get together at your house tonight."  
  
Dominique, and Milly shook their heads in agreement. Serena looked over at Meryl who was also looking in her directiong. "Knives? Vash? Does that sound like a good idea to you?"  
  
Vash looked up at everyone. He was very grateful to have them all as his friends. He shook his head in agreement, then looked over at Knives. Knives sighed heavily, then looked up.  
  
"No." Everyone turned to him, including Vash. Knives looked around at everyone, then at Vash. "What if dad comes home. You know him. Anything for an excuse to beat us." Vash agreed. Their father was not a good person. "I say we all meet at the beach. It's only an hours walk. If we can get a bus, then it won't take as long." Knives said quickly.  
  
Everyone agreed on that. They would would meet at the beach at 5:00. Midvally was to pass this information on to Legato. After school was over, Vash and Knives immediately headed to the beach. Meryl and Serena quickly caught up with them. They had called their parents earlier to let them know where they were going.  
  
It was only a half hour away from the school. When they got there, the four went to where the rocks were. They decided to sit on the rocks, and watch the view. Vash and Meryl sat together, while Knives and Serena sat together. Serena had asked to talk to Knives alone when they were walking, and Knives agreed.  
  
"So..." Knives began. "What did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"Well, I wanted to ask you what you thought of me."  
  
"Hm? What do you mean?"  
  
"Just that. What do you think of me?"  
  
Knives was silent for a bit. After thinking over this question he answered. "I think you are an amazing girl, who is a great dancer, a kind person, and someone I would really like to go out with."  
  
"Are you asking me out?" Serena asked a bit sarcastically.  
  
"That all depends." Knives answer as a smirk came to his face.  
  
"On what?"  
  
"If you want me." Knives said.  
  
"I do." Serena said seriously.  
  
Knives smirk grew wider. "May I kiss you now?"  
  
Serena nodded her head, and in an instant Knives mouth was covering hers in a kiss. A few moments later they heard cheers coming from one side. When they separated, and turned around they noticed that everyone was there. The two began to blush rapidly.  
  
"It's about bloody time!" Wolfwood said.  
  
"Yeah. We were wandering what was taking you two so long." Milly chirped.  
  
"I guess that means everyone here is going out with someone that is well....here." Legato said in a matter of fact tone.  
  
Everyone turned to see that he too had someone with him. Kairi. A sophmore. She was a friend of theirs, but they weren't really close.  
  
"Hey he's right. Vash and Meryl are together, Knives and Serena are together, Midvally and Dominique are together, Legato and Kairi are together, and Wolfwood and I are together." Milly chirped.  
  
"Well since we're all here, I say we make a pact." Dominique said.  
  
"What kind of pact." Serena asked.  
  
"I say we make a pact to stay friends forever." Meryl said.  
  
"I agree." Vash stated quickly.  
  
"You're only saying that because you two are a couple needle-noggin." Wolfwood said.  
  
"Why must you always call me that?" Vash complained.  
  
"Well, well, well. Looky what we got here fellas." a tall man in brown hair said as he and 12 other people walked across the beach.  
  
"Oh no." Midvally said.  
  
"It's Greg and his goons." Legato said.  
  
"If it isn't the losers club." Greg said sarcastically.  
  
"What do you want Greg?" Legato spat.  
  
"Shut up Legato." another man said.  
  
"Looky here boys. It's the new girl." Greg said with a grin on his face.  
  
Knives clenced his fists together. He knew Greg, and he knew him well. He was the leader of a huge gang, and a dangerous one at that. Someone wanted to fight him fist to fist, he brought a knife. Someone wanted a knife fight, he brought a gun. No one ever messed with his gang. But Knives was determined to keep Greg away from Serena at all costs.  
  
Greg was walking up towards Serena. His men followed. When Greg got close enough the gang started holding back the others. Knives tried to move in front of Serena, but Greg's goons were on top of him. Serena was scared. She didn't know what to do. Greg grab hold of her, and didn't let go.  
  
"What's a matter sweety. I just want a kiss." Greg said as he laughed.  
  
Knives was struggling against the two goons in an instant. There was no way he was going to let Greg kiss her. Knives wasn't one to fight. He didn't really like to fight unless he needed to. This was a 'need to' occasion. With a few punches the two were down, and Knives was on top of Greg. The two went rolling.  
  
The gang started after them, but the others weren't about to let Knives fight this one alone. Vash was all over them, as well as Legato, Midvally, and Dominique. Serena, Kairi, Milly, and Meryl were on the sidelines. Kairi, Milly, and Meryl's concerns were on Vash and the others, but Serena was only concerned about the punches being thrown between Greg, and Knives.  
  
Serena went totally pale when Knives was thrown to the ground, and Greg had his knife in hand. Knives was in trouble now. He had nothing to use to defend himself. Serena's eyes widened as she saw Vash run up to the scene. Serena saw Vash backing up, his hand on his arm. She looked over, and saw Knives on top of Greg, stangling him.  
  
Everyone was watching the scene. All action had stopped. Serena could see everyone frozen in place. Quickly she ran up to Knives. Putting her hands on his she tried to calm him down. There was fire in his eyes. It was obvious he was very protective of his brother Vash. Serena quickly tied to talk to him.  
  
"Knives! Calm down. You've got to calm down. Knives!" Serena yelled. She had never seen Knives so angry. She tried again. "Knives stop! If you kill Greg, you'll be no better than him."  
  
That got his attention. Slowly he released Greg. He was panting hard. Greg was in shock. He layed there with his eyes wide. After a few minutes, Knives turned to Greg's gang. "Take him. Take him and leave."  
  
The gang did so. Knives sat on the sand with his head in his hands. He had never lost it like that before. Then again, no one had ever tried to really hurt his brother before. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw Vash. He was smiling.  
  
"You did the right thing Knives." Vash said. Knives nodded his head. Serena sat with him while everyone else went on their own.  
  
Legato was rambling to Kairi about how he had beat the crap out of a couple of the gangsters. Wolfwood, and Midvally were doing the same thing. Meryl was arguing about how bad Vash's cut was, while she tried to wrap up the wound. Serena remained with Knives. She knew he needed her.  
  
After a bit Knives finally spoke. "Why...Why are you still here?"  
  
Serena looked at him curiously. Why would he ask such a thing? "Knives..."  
  
"I almost killed him. I almost killed that guy." Knives said as he looked at his hands, which were shaking.  
  
Serena moved her hands over to his. She held his hands tight, and smiled. "Knives...I'm not going to just leave you because you lost control in a fight. You were trying to protect Vash. And me." Serena pulled Knives hands up towards her heart. "I love you Knives."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"I do."  
  
Knives looked at Serena. He had expected her to walk away. To say he was dangerous or something. He expected her to act like he was the bad guy. But instead she stayed. She didn't abandon him. He knew before that he couldn't loose her, but now, he didn't know what he would do if anything ever happened to her.  
  
"I love you too, Serena" Knives said as he kissed her. It was a short kiss, but it was enough.  
  
Later that night everyone went home. They had stuck together till they had to go in different directions. It didn't take long till it was just Knives and Serena. Vash had offered to take Meryl home, so they had to go different ways.  
  
"Knives...I wanted to thank you for saving me today." Serena said softly.  
  
"You don't have to thank me Serena. That's what friends do, and that's also what boyfriends do. I promise I will do everything I can to protect you Serena. I love you." Knives said as he kissed her.  
  
Serena smiled. "I know you won't always be around to protect me, and I understand that..."  
  
"All you have to do is call. Call me, come over, what ever it takes. I don't care if you come over my house in the middle of the night. If I know that something is happening, then I will be there. I promise." Knives said seriously. Knives hugged Serena before she went inside. After she was safely inside he made his way home.   
  


* * *

  
Vash and Meryl walked down the street in silence. It had been a long day for everyone. Meryl was glad Vash had offered to take her home. She really didn't like the idea of being alone after what happened. She had heard about that gang, and they were dangerous. Meryl stopped a short distance from her house. Vash turned to look at her.  
  
"Vash...I'm scared."  
  
"It's alright Meryl. Everything will be ok." Vash said soothingly.  
  
"No Vash. I'm scared to go to my own house. What if they show up. What if they come after one of us. What if they attack, and something happens to are families cause we are there, what if...."  
  
"Sshhh." Vash said soothingly. "It's ok. We're all scared. Tell ya what. If it's ok with your folks, you can come over and stay with me and Knives."  
  
"Are you sure?" Meryl asked causiously. Vash nodded, and Meryl hurried off to talk to her parents.   
  


* * *

  
"Mom? Dad? I'm home." Meryl called. "Mom? Dad? Can you come here?" A minute or two later Meryl's parents came out from the kitchen.  
  
"How was you day honey?" her mom asked.  
  
"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I want to go over to Vash's for the night."  
  
"No." Meryl's dad said firmly.  
  
"Dad! You don't understand..."  
  
"No, you don't understand. You are not staying at some boy's house."  
  
"Honey!" Meryl's mom said sharply.  
  
"He's not like that! A gang showed up today, and they threatened us..."  
  
"A gang threatened you?!" Meryl's mother asked with horror.  
  
"Yes, but we took care of them."  
  
"Then there's no problem..." Meryl's dad started.  
  
"There is a problem! This gang is real trouble. They're dangerous. I don't feel safe here, and I don't want them to hurt you. That's why I want to go over to Vash's place. Him and his brother are good people, and they'll take care of me." Meryl said firmly.  
  
"I said n..."  
  
"Honey!" Meryl's mother said sharply. "You may go Meryl, but I want you to call me in the morning, ok."  
  
"Ok!" Meryl said as she ran upstairs to get some things.  
  
"Are you really going to let her go?" Meryl's dad asked.  
  
"Yes. If she feels safer with this guy Vash, then he should take care of her, however, I do want to talk to him first." Meryl's mother said as she saw Meryl runing down the stairs. "Hold it."  
  
Meryl stopped fozen. "Yes mom?"  
  
"I want to talk to this Vash first."  
  
Meryl nodded and ran outside. A few minutes later she came back in with Vash who was blushing deeply. Vash introduced himself, and then told them where he lived. There was a little chit chat before the subject of the gang came up.  
  
"So, Vash, what happened today?" Meryl's dad asked sternly.  
  
"Well, we were all gathered at the beach when a guy named Greg and his gang showed up. He just walked up to us and started giving us grief..."  
  
"So what did you do?" Meryl's father asked.  
  
"Well, nothing at first, but then Greg went up to this new girl that was with us. Her name is Serena. Greg's gang just got on top of us while he tried to kiss her. By force. My brother Knives got real angry and went after Greg to try to protect Serena. Greg's gang started heading to where my brother and Greg were, so all of us got in and held them back so they wouldn't hurt Knives. It was just a fist fight, but then Greg pulled a knife on Knives." Vash said then pause. "That's how I got this cut." he said as he showed them the bandaged wound. "He was going to attack my brother so I tried to stop him. That's about everything that happened."  
  
Meryl's parents seemed to accept this and let them go. They left and quickly head to Vash's house. When they got there, Knives was already home. Vash went into a quick summary of what happened, and why Meryl was with him. After that was said and done, they decided to make themselves a small dinner.  
  
~End~  
  
Well that's it. So, what do you thing. Getting complex, hun? Wait till next episode. That will be more of a Knives x Serena. Till chapter 4. Love and Peace 


	4. 4

Chapter 4: Pain  
  
Serena POV  
  
It was a rough day. I sit in my room remembering how Knives was on top of Greg. The look on his face when he realized what he was doing was horrifying. He looked lost, and scared. And I think he was. I don't like being here at my house. My foster mother was ok, but my father, well, that was a different story.  
  
I hear a slam of the door. That's my dad. Mom said he had left earilier. He's probably drunk again. He always gets drunk. That's why we had to move in the first place. He had done something horrible, so he made us pack all of a sudden, and move here. I am forbidden to call any of my friends, or talk to anyone I knew when we were living out in New Jersey.  
  
I can hear the yelling. I can't take it. My foster mother is a nice person, and she doesn't deserve to be treated like this. Knives's words come back to me. I wander if I can go over there for the night. Maybe escape this life for at least one night.  
  
I hear a crash. There's silence. I'm scared. What if he comes up hear and tries to hurt me. I walk down the stairs. My foster dad is drunk. I can smell the alcohol. I turn pale as I look into the kitchen. My father is holding a knife with blood on it. My mother is on the floor, and she is not moving. I know I have to escape. He turns to me. I freeze. What will he do?  
  
"What are you doing down here!?" he yells. "Get in your room now!"  
  
I don't move. I can't. He walks towards me. If I don't move he'll hurt me. I have an opening. If I can get to the door, I might make it. Suddenly my legs aren't frozen anymore, and I lunge for the door. He's coming after me. I unlock the door, and run out of the house. He's yelling, I can hear him, but I don't stop. I run as fast as I can until I get to the park.  
  
It's raining, and I'm scared. I don't know what to do. A payphone catches my attention. I dig into my pocket, and find I still have some lunch money left. Quickly I go to the phone. I would have gone to Knives place, but I don't know where he lives. All I can do is call him. I think hard as I try to remember his number. 266-5585. It rings.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
It's Vash. I got the right number. I answer quickly. "Vash? It's Serena. Is Knives there?"  
  
"Yes. Hold on."  
  
I wait a few minutes, and finally Knives answers. "Hello?"  
  
"Knives...."  
  
"Serena? What's wrong?" Knives asks.  
  
"Something bad happened Knives. Can you come get me?" I ask.  
  
"Yeah, where are you?"  
  
"I'm at the park." I asnswer.  
  
"The park!? It's pooring out!" Knives says quickly. "What in the heck are you doing out in the rain!?"  
  
"I'll tell you later. Please. Just come get me." I beg him.  
  
"Of course. I'll be there soon." Knives says then hangs up.  
  
All I can do is wait. I walk to a tree, and curl up underneath to try to stay a little dry. It doesn't help. I'm cold, and all I want to do is sleep. I pray that it doesn't take him long to find me. I wander what will happen to me now. Where I will go when the police find out about my foster mom's death. _______________________________________________________________________ Knives POV  
  
I quickly hang up the phone and go to the closet and pull out two coats. One for me and one for Serena. If she stays in the rain too long, she'll get sick. Vash and Meryl come over with worried looks. They don't have to ask, they know something's wrong.  
  
"Something happened. Serena's at the park."  
  
Vash turns wide eyed. "It's pooring out."  
  
"I know. I'm going to get her. Stay here, I won't be long."  
  
I leave no room for discussion as I hurry out the door. I am grateful that tomorrow is Saturday. No school. If we had school, things would get really complex. I hurry to the park. It doesn't take me long to reach the park, and I quickly go to the only payphone that is there. I figure that she wouldn't stray far from it. I was right.  
  
Serena was curled up under a tree, trying to keep dry. She only had a t- shirt on. I quickly run to her and cover her with my one jacket. I seemed to have startled her. Her face is wet, and I can't tell if she has been crying, or if it is just cause of the rain. She lunges at me as if she is a scared child, and I hold her tight.  
  
After a minute or two I help her up, and guide her to my house. I quickly get her inside. Vash and Meryl are waiting. Vash was never a good cook, so I assumed that Meryl made the soup that was out. Vash was holding some of my clean clothes. I made a mental note to thank him.  
  
I removed the jacket from Serena, and then lead her to the bathroom. I grab the clothes from Vash and take them with me. Serena is soaked. I walk into the bathroom first, and pull out some tows and things for her to use to dry herself off.  
  
Turning to her I smile. I hold out the clothes for her. "They're mine, so they'll be kind of big. At least you'll be dry. I'll wait for you outside."  
  
Serena thanks me, then hugs me. I walk out, and close the door to give her some privacy. My clothes are now soaked from the rain, so I go to my room and change. After I'm finished changing, I go out to wait by the bathroom. A few minutes later Serena comes out. As I figured the clothes are to big, and her hair is still wet.  
  
I lead her down to the kitchen where Vash and Meryl are. They already have two bowls out on the table. I look at Vash and he smiles. I realize how much I owe him, and make another mental note to buy him that dvd he was look at a few days ago.  
  
Serena and I sit, and then Meryl and Vash join us. Everyone is quiet, but I know what is going through their heads. Why was Serena out in the rain? What happened? What made you run out into the rain? All good questions, but I was not going to be the one to pry. It was Serena's problem, and if she wanted to tell us about it, then she would.  
  
Serena sighs heavily. She's going to say something. I want to tell her that she doesn't have to if she doesn't want to, but I can't. It can't be ignore. Something frightened her. She looks up at us all, and I give her a smile of reassurance. She nods and prepares to speak.  
  
"I'm really sorry about all this..."  
  
"It ok. It's not a problem at all." Vash says quickly. "I don't want to pry Serena, but if you could tell us what happened, then perhaps we could help."  
  
Serena nods. "Ok. Well, there's a reason why I never talked about myself. When I was real little my parents died. I was put with foster parents. There the ones I live with now. My mother is ok, but my dad is another story. He drinks a lot. He came home drunk tonight..." Serena pauses. Somehow I know I'm not going to like what I hear.  
  
"I was in my room, and I heard noises downstairs, then everything went quiet. I went downstairs to see what happened and...and..."  
  
She's crying. I do what I can to comfort her. I look over at Vash and Meryl, and I can see the worry in their faces. I try to calm Serena down, but it's not working. All I can do is hold her tight. A moment later she pushes away from me, and tries to pull herself together. I let her be, cause I know if I try to help her, she will fall apart.  
  
"My father was standing in the kitchen with a knife in his hand. It...It had blood on it, and my mother was on the floor. She...she wasn't....she wasn't moving. My dad started coming towards me so I...I left the house and I ran. I just ran till I was far enough away, and then I realized I was near the park. That's when I called here..."  
  
I don't know what to say. Meryl seems to be in shock, and Vash seems ready to cry. When the subject of death comes up he always starts crying. Everyone remains silent. Finally getting agrivated I suggest going to bed. Eveyone agrees, and then the subject of who sleeps where comes up.  
  
After a long discussion we finally decide that Meryl will sleep in my bed, and Serena and I will take are parents room. Vash seemed to understand. It wasn't a good idea to leave Serena alone. Seeing your mother dead, and your dad hoving over her with a bloody knife can really mess a person up.  
  
Everyone is situated, and I enter the room where Serena is. She's curled up. I can tell she is trying not to cry. I climb on the bed, and wrap my arms around her. She doesn't move. I try to find something to say, but no words will come. Finally she turns around in my arms and starts to speak.  
  
"What am I going to do Knives. I saw it. If the police come, they'll want me to go to court and tell them what I saw." I remain silent. "What if they say I have to go with some other foster parents. What if they live in another city. I won't be able to see you. What if something bad happens. What if I run into Greg..."  
  
"Ssshhh." I say soothingly. These are all good reasons for worry, but I don't want her to think about them right now. It's rough enough as is. "Don't think about that. I promise I'll do everything I can to keep you here. I won't let anyone hurt you..."  
  
"But what if my dad doesn't go to jail, and they make me live with him. What if he beats me like he use to..."  
  
"Ssshhh...beat you!? When did he beat you!" I practically yell.  
  
"Back when we were in New Jersey. We had to leave because he did something really bad. That's why I came here. Well, it was actually dad who said we were comin here."  
  
He beat her. Darn it. I tried to calm my anger. Serena didn't need me blowing up right now. "We'll talk about it in the morning. Just get some sleep for now." Serena nods her head and snuggles closer to me. I wrap my arms protectively around her, and attempt to sleep. _______________________________________________________________________ Vash POV  
  
I felt a little angry that Meryl and I couldn't share a bed, but Serena needed Knives. I didn't want to do anything. I'm not like that! I just wanted to be close to her. I've been chasing Meryl for more than five years, and now here she was only a few feet away. Sighing I lay in my bed and get ready to sleep. To my surprise I feel the bed shift.  
  
"Meryl..."  
  
She smiles at me. "I couldn't stand having you so close, and yet so far away." She says it so simply, like she knows what I am thinking. She snuggles close and I hold her. "What are we going to do. Everything that can go wrong seems to be going wrong. First your parents, then Greg, and now Serena's parents. I'm afraid of what will happen next, and who will be the next to suffer."  
  
I think over her statement for a bit. My thoughts soon go to Wolfwood, Milly, Dominique, Midvally, Legato, and Kairi. We've heard nothing from them. We have no idea if anything bad might have happened. I quickly make a mental note to call them all in the morning.  
  
"We just got to do what we can. Take it step by step, and support each other." I say simply.  
  
"We...we never made that pact." Meryl says softly.  
  
"What pact?"  
  
"Dominique said we should make a pact. Remember? I suggested we make a pact to stay friends forever."  
  
"Oh! Right. That pact. We never got the chance to make it cause Greg showed up. Maybe we can do it tomorrow." I say quickly. I feel so embarrassed that I had forgotten.  
  
"I'm scared Vash. I don't like this. I don't like feeling weak like this."  
  
I understand how she feels. Bad things are happening, and friends are suffering, yet we can't do anything to stop it. All we can do is comfort them. I tighten my grip on Meryl, and attempt to sleep. It takes a while for me to finally fall asleep. _______________________________________________________________________ Morning  
  
Knives POV  
  
Morning. I don't want to get up, but I know I have to. Being careful not to wake Serena I move to get up. I walk out of the room. My hair is a mess, so I go into the room my brother and I share to get my brush when I notice something odd. My bed is untoched. Meryl should have been there, and if she was awake then the covers would be a mess. I look over, and can't help but smile. Vash is laying there sound asleep with Meryl in his arms.  
  
Sighing I move slowly through the room. Picking up my brush I move out of the room. After I get fixed up I move down stairs and I make breakfast. As I pull out four plates Vash comes into the kitchen. His hair has fallen, and he is still in his night outfit.  
  
"Morning. What's for breakfast?" he asks.  
  
I knew it was coming. He could smell food from a mile away. I hand him the plates and tell him to get the remainder of the items needed. He does, then sets the tabe. I sigh then I speak. "Are the girls up?"  
  
"No." he says simply. He walks over to me, and I know he is only coming to see what is for breakfast.  
  
"Must you always do that?!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You always look to see what we're eating. It's annoying."  
  
"I'm hungry..."  
  
"It won't take long, and besides what does that have to do with you knowing what I'm making?"  
  
"I don't know. I just used it as an excuse, and besides I'm really hungr..."  
  
"You don't want to finish that sentence." I warn him as I glare at him. He quickly raises his hands in a gester of surrender. I hear footsteps coming down the stairs, and both Vash and I turn to see who it is.  
  
"Morning Meryl!" Vash blurts out as soon as he sees it's her.  
  
"Morning...." Meryl says as she yawned. "Something smells good."  
  
I smile a little. I was a better cook than Vash, but I didn't think I was good enough to get compliments. "We're having French toast with scrambled eggs, and sausage. I hope that's ok."  
  
"Sounds good to me. Is Serena up?" Meryl asked.  
  
"No. I'll wake her in a little bit." I respond.  
  
"That reminds me, I got to call the others." Vash says. He quickly moves to the phone.  
  
Meryl offered to look over breakfast, so I head up the stairs to wake Serena. I am almost up the stairs when I hear her cries. They're low, small cries, but I can hear them. I quickly go into the room and find Serena thrashing around and crying.  
  
I realize she is having a nightmare. I decide it is best not to wake her right a way, so I move beside her. I try to get her to relax while I hum an old lulaby that my mother used to sing to me and Vash. Her thrashing starts to slow, and soon she stops. She's still breathing hard, so I know what ever is happening in her nightmare continues. Now that she is calmed down I attempt to wake her.  
  
"Serena..." I say as I shake her lightly. Slowly she opens her eyes.  
  
"Uh...Knives..." she says as she tries to wake up.  
  
"Come on sleepy head. It's already 10:00."  
  
"Really?" She says as she sits up. She rubs her eyes sleepily, then moves to stand up. Her long hair is a mess. I smile softly then I lead her downstairs. Vash is siting at the table, and I note that he has a sad look on his face. I look over and notice that breakfast is ready. I hold back a grin. Vash may have been able to break me, but it seemed he couldn't break Meryl.  
  
Serena and I sit and Vash quickly sits up and turns to Meryl. She gives me a pleading look, and I nod my head. She brings over the plates with our food and Vash immediately starts to dig in.  
  
"Wolwwood wis woming wover in wa wittle." Vash says as he continues to stuff his face.  
  
"What?" Serena asked causiously. It is obvious she couldn't understand him.  
  
I on the other hand could anderstand him perfectly. "He said Wolfwood is coming over in a little." The girls look over at me. I know what they are thinking. "He does this all the time. I've lived with him for 17 years."  
  
"You can't count the first 4 years!" Vash yells at me.  
  
"What's do you mean?" I ask.  
  
"You and I are only 17. The first 4 years don't count because we were too little."  
  
"Excuse me!? If I recall, the first word you ever spoke was donuts!"  
  
"What about you! Your first word was book!" Vash counters.  
  
"What does that have to do with you being obsessed with food?!" I yell back.  
  
Vash remains silent. He can't come up with a comeback. Before anything else can be said Wolfwood comes through the door. I stare at him, and he stares at me. "Don't you know how to knock?" I ask.  
  
Wolfwood shrugs his shoulders. He turns to Vash and I notice that he has a serious look on his face. "Police are everywhere. It's a mess."  
  
I look from Wolfwood to Vash, and then to Serena. "What's this about?"  
  
Vash turns to me and he lowers his head. "I asked Wolfwood to stop by Serena's place."  
  
I was about to chew him out when to door bell rang. Everyone turns pale. We weren't expecting anybody else. Everyone turns to look at me, and I realized that I am doomed. I sigh and stand. I slowly make my way to the door. It's the police.  
  
~End~  
  
What a place to leave off hun? Wander what will happen to Serena now. Chapter 5 will be up soon. Please no flames. See ya. Love and Peace 


	5. 5

Chapter 5: Runaways  
  
Knives POV  
  
The police. Did they know she was here? My brother was now behind me. I was actually glad he was here.  
  
"Can I help you?" I asked.  
  
"Yes. Do you know a young girl named Serena Yamamaki?" the police officer asked.  
  
"Yeah. Why?" I question.  
  
"Her parents were killed last night. We're still trying to figure out who was responsible. Do you know were Serena is?"  
  
"They're both dead?" Serena asks.  
  
Quickly I turn to her. She has wide eyes, and she looks ready to cry. I kept telling myself that her foster father didn't deserve those tears, but I knew that this whole thing was just too much for her. "Serena..."  
  
"Serena Yamamaki?" the one officer asks causiously.  
  
"Yes. That's me." she answers.  
  
"Serena?" I ask as I look at her. I don't like where this is heading. I can see the pleading look in her eyes. I know what she wants. I back up from the door a bit, and move to hold her. I know she doesn't want to get too close. She's afraid they'll take her away and we will never see each other again.  
  
"We need you to come with us Serena." one of the officers says.  
  
"Why?" she asks.  
  
"We need you to tell us what you know, and try to help us..."  
  
"I don't think now is a good time." I say as I hold her tighter.  
  
"I assure you nothing will happen to her..."  
  
"We've all been going through a lot. Now is not a good time for this."  
  
"Can we talk to your parents son?" one of the officers asks  
  
"No." I say. They look at me hard. "They're not here."  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
I scoff at that question. We've heard nothing from them. Not even a missed call. "Who knows. They had a fight and took off."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Knives..." Serena says.  
  
I look at her. I know what she is saying. She doesn't have to use words. We can't avoid this. I nod my head and turn to the police officers. "Alright, but I'm coming too. And I am not leaving her alone." Serena and I move towards the officers. As I pass them I make a statement that only they can here. "I have a promise to keep."  
  
I head down the side walk of our house and stop. I turn around to look at the others. Vash has a look of pure worry. I try to smile but fail. "Vash. Take care of the house, and don't open the door for anyone." Vash gives me that 'I'm not 10' look, but I know he understands.  
  
Serena and I enter the police office. They interigate us, and we give them the story. She tells them what she saw, and I tell them what I know. They then tell us that Serena's foster father was also killed. They say that he might have killed himself.  
  
A lot more is discused before they tell us that Serena will have to go to another foster family. They said that she can stay with us until they find a place to put her, but I know it won't be long. They'll want to put her in an ophanage type of place till they can find a family, and I know that will take no longer than a day or two. Somehow I know that Serena is aware of this.  
  
We walk back to the house in silence. Both of us are afraid to speak. When we get back to the house Vash is gone. Thankfully he left a note.  
  
Knives,  
We went out to get the other. Their parents heard about what happened, so we have to go pick them up. Sorry. We all went different ways. We won't be long.  
  
Vash  
  
I put down the note and sit down. I'm out of ideas. I don't know what to do. Serena stands behind me and wraps her arms around me. If I don't think of something, I'll loose her. My mind is spining, and I feel like I'm ready to puke.  
  
"Knives..."  
  
"Yes Serena?"  
  
"I don't want another foster family. I don't want to do this again."  
  
"Serena..."  
  
"I've made up my mind Knives. I'm going to run away."  
  
I turn to her in shock. This was an option I was hoping to not consider. She says nothing, but she doesn't have to. I know what she wants. She wants me to go with her. I have nothing. I can't talk.  
  
"I've made up my mind Knives. I'm leaving. I have no right to ask you this, but will you please come with me?"  
  
I don't know what to say. Vash will be back soon. If we are going to leave, then we'll have to leave soon. What will I do about Vash. He is my brother. But I can't let Serena leave alone. I made her a promise. I soon realize what I'm going to do.  
  
"Alright. I need to pack some things first." I say. I go to my room and pack. I take only the necessaries. I also pack up some things for Serena. I remember we need money. Our father left us some money....no. I can't. Vash will need that money. I open up the box that has my allowance. I had been saving it up to buy something, but I will need this. I have about $80.  
  
After I finish packing I make a note for Vash. I can't just leave and not say anything. I leave the note on his bed, and head downstairs. Serena is waiting. We leave the house and carefully leave. I don't look back.   
  


* * *

  
Vash POV  
  
I was just getting home. I figured that Knives and Serena would be back by now, but they weren't. Eveyone gathers in the living room, and I head upstairs. I go to my room to get my camera. We had all been talking, and had decided that we would take some pictures in case Serena left.  
  
I grab my camera and turn to leave when I notice something laying on my bed. It's a peice of paper. I go to read it, and my heart sinks. It's from Knives.  
  
Vash,  
The police said Serena would have to go to another foster home. I hope you can forgive me Vash, but Serena and I are running away. I promised her I would protect her, and this is the only way. I'm sorry. I won't be able to keep in touch since the police will be trying to find us. Take care brother. I will be thinking about you always.  
  
Love,  
Knives  
  
I don't move. My brother is gone. I'm all alone now. I make my way down the stairs with the paper in my hand. I can understand my brother wanting to protect Serena, but I just can't believe he's really gone. I walk into the living room and stand in the door way. Everyone is looking at me.  
  
"Vash? What's wrong?" Meryl asks.  
  
I hold up the paper as I try to speak. "They're...they're gone."  
  
"What do you mean they're gone?" Midvally questions.  
  
"Serena had to go to a foster family so they ran away." I say as I take a seat on the couch. Wolfwood takes the paper from me and reads it aloud.  
  
No one says anything. Meryl comes and sits next to me. I start to cry and she holds me. I don't feel too bad cause everyone here is in pain. Knives is gone, and he's not coming back.  
  
"Ok, this isn't as bad as it seems..." Legato starts.  
  
"Not as bad as it seems! Knives and Serena are gone!" Wolfwood yells.  
  
"Well yeah, but Knives isn't a criminal or anything so the cops can't bust him. And Serena can't be put in a foster family after she turns 18. All we got to do is go after them and tell them about that. Then when Serena turns 18 we can all come back." Legato says triumphantly.  
  
Everyone turns to look at Legato. Even me. I don't know how he knows this, but I am glad that he does. If her birthday is soon, then they wouldn't be gone long. But we don't know where they are going. How will we be able to tell them.  
  
"Good plan Legato. Just one tiny problem. We don't know where they are, or where they will be!" Wolfwood states.  
  
"That's why we have to go after them. Not all of us can go though. I can go. And Vash can go. Who else can either con their parents, or go cause their parents are already gone?" Legato was getting a bit bold, but everyone was thinking about it.  
  
"I can go."  
  
I look at the girl sitting next to me. "Meryl?"  
  
"I don't care what my parents say. I'm going with you Vash."  
  
"Meryl..." I try to protest. I can't get her in trouble. I realize it's a hopeless effort. I smile at her and remind myself how glad I am to have her. I go up to my room and pack.  
  
Everyone left to do something or other. Each of them brought something useful for us to take on the trip. I tried to refuse, but they persisted. Wolfwood even gave us the $120 he had been saving up. I felt really bad about taking it. When we were all set we left.  
  
Legato checked what transports had recently left. He picked one, then Meryl and I picked one. I agreed to let her come, but I wasn't about to let her go off on her own. We were in for one heck of a trip. I just hoped it wasn't going to be to wild a trip. _______________________________________________________________________ Knives POV  
  
8:42  
  
How long have we been gone? Two...three hours? Who knows. I tried not to think about Vash and the others. I was worried enough with how we were going to survive as it was. I felt Serena shift a little in her sleep. I had let her lean on me cause she was tired.  
  
Why we chose to get on this bus I don't know. It was heading for Arizona. I had lived in Colorado my entire life, and now here I was in a different state. I looked out the widow at the scenery. It was definitely different.  
  
Serena started to wake up. I was still angry with her father for what he did, but I still can't figure out what happened after she left. Could he have really killed himself, or did he get himself into more trouble than he let on. I can't help worrying what will happen next.  
  
"Hm...Knives?" Serena asks as she starts to wake up.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
I smile a little. She's trying real hard to forget that anything happened. "We're somewhere in Arizona. Go back to sleep." Serena snuggles up and I wrap my arm around her. I too try to sleep. _______________________________________________________________________ Legato POV  
  
I have been friends with Vash and Knives my entire life. They've been my best friends, and they've always been there for me. Now was my chance to be there to help them. Vash and Knives were really getting torn apart. First their parents left, and now Knives is gone, and Vash is all alone.  
  
I thought long and hard before I chose my destination. Arizona. Knives had talked about moving down there, so maybe he would head there. I prayed that my choice would lead me to my friends. I wished strongly that we had made that pact before. _______________________________________________________________________ Meryl POV  
  
I tried to sleep, but I couldn't. I layed against Vash's warm body as the bus drove on. He was staring out the widow. I hoped that things wouldn't get any worse. I felt Vash's grip on me tighten slightly.  
  
"Go to sleep Meryl." Vash said with out turning his head.  
  
I was shocked. I looked at him, but he never turned to face me. "How did you..."  
  
"It wasn't hard to tell. Besides, you're too tense." Vash said as he finally looked at me. "We have a long trip ahead of us, so get some sleep."  
  
I want to do just that, but I can't. I have to ask. "Is everything going to be ok?"  
  
He says nothing. I wander if he is mad that I came. I wish he would say something instead of just ignoring me. What could be on his mind.  
  
"You've done nothing wrong Meryl." Vash suddenly says. "I just hate how things are going. It's all too much. I just...I just want to scream."  
  
"We'll find them Vash. We'll get them back." I say. Suddenly I feel a lot better. "You're thinking too much Vash. Go to sleep. You need to rest." Vash looks at me strange. He then smiles and we both sleep in each others arms. _______________________________________________________________________ Knives POV  
  
11:00  
  
Finally the bus ride is over. I get out and immediately stretch. Serena does the same. We grab what few things we have and attempt to find a cheap hotel. It's a good thing I looked into coming here a while ago. It takes us some time, but we finally find a place.  
  
It's late, and even though we slept on the bus we are still tired. We quickly change and prepare for bed. Tomorrow is going to be a long day. I go into the bathroom to brush my teeth while Serena changes.  
  
"Knives?" Serena calls.  
  
"Yes?" I call back.  
  
"Thanks for coming."  
  
"Hey. I promised I would take care of you." I respond.  
  
"I know, but you still didn't have to come."  
  
I sigh heavily. Sometimes she can be as complex as Vash. "Yes I did. I love you, and I am not going to just let you take off, or disappear from my life. You're stuck with me Serena."  
  
She giggles. "I'm stuck with you hun? For how long?" she asks jokingly.  
  
I walk out into the main room. She's sitting on the bed dressed in some of my baggy clothes. I sit down next to her. "Forever." I say as I kiss her.  
  
"mmm...I can live with that." Serena says.  
  
I crawl into bed, and Serena follows me. I wrap my arms around her and we go to sleep in each others arms. I say a small prayer for Vash and the other, then a prayer for Serena and myself. Tomorrow is going to be rough.  
  
~End~  
  
Well, that's it for chapter 5. Sorry if it's kinda short. Sorry if most of the POV's are from Vash and Knives. I am having a hard enough time with the other characters as is. Please no flames. Love and Peace 


	6. 6

Chapter 6: Found you  
  
Knives POV  
  
Saturday again? It is hard to believe that it has been a whole week already. I still can't believe I am working in Arizona. At least I managed to get a job that is only down the street from the hotel. The less time Serena and I are outside the better. I pull out the key card to the hotel and head inside.  
  
"Serena? I'm home." I call out.  
  
Serena peeks out from the kitchen. "Hi Knives. Dinner is almost ready."  
  
"What are you making?" I ask.  
  
"Steaks." Serena replies.  
  
I smile as I walk into the kitchen. "Sounds good to me."  
  
"Hey Knives, do you think Vash and the others got our letter?" Serena asked.  
  
"They probably got it by now. That was a real smart idea sending the letter to one of your old friends, and having them forward it to Vash and the others." I reply.  
  
Serena smiles as she walks over to the table with the steaks. The two sit and eat in silence. The hotel wasn't one of the best, but it was good enough.   
  


* * *

  
Legato POV  
  
Dear Vash, Meryl, Midvally, Dominique, Milly, Wolfwood, Kairi, and Legato  
  
Hehe. Pretty bad opening hun. Oh well. Hey, how are you all doing. Knives and I are doing good. We miss you all. This letter was sent from New Jersey, but trust me, that is not where we are. We are somewhere else. See I, Serena, had lived in New Jersey, so I had this letter sent to one of my friends, and forward to you. Anyway we wanted to let you know that we are doing good, and miss you a lot. Hope you all are doing well. Hopefully we will get to see you again sometime soon. Love you all.  
  
Love,  
  
Serena and Knives  
  
I sat and read the letter that was passed on to me. They were definitely being cautious with what they do. I have been in Arizona for about a week now, but have had no luck finding Knives or Serena. Right now I am in Yucca, Arizona. I am already packed and ready to move on, but something tells me I should look around some more.  
  
I lay the letter down on the desk and picked up the only picture of Knives I have with me. Deciding to go another round through the area before moving on I head outside.   
  


* * *

  
Vash POV  
  
I sat rereading the letter Serena and Knives had sent us. They were doing a good job of keeping themselves hidden. I looked up at the clock. 4:30. Meryl will be back soon. She said she was going to one of the libraries to use one of their computers to get in touch with the others.  
  
"Vash?" Meryl calls as she opens the door to the hotel.  
  
"I'm in here." I respond.  
  
"Are you still looking at that letter?" She asks in irritation.  
  
I sigh softly. What are we doing. We haven't found any clues as to where Serena and Knives might be.  
  
"Stop worrying Vash." Meryl says as she sits next to me. "We'll find them."  
  
"What if we don't? Why are we here in Cedar City, Utah. They're not here. We're wasting are time. We should just go back home."  
  
"Don't say that. You know you don't mean it."  
  
I turn my head so she can't see my face. I feel her hand on my face, and close my eyes. She turns my head so that I am face to face with her. I open my eyes and look into hers.  
  
"You know you don't mean that Vash. Knives is your brother, and Serena is your friend."  
  
I sigh as I lower my head. "I know. I just hate this. Everything is screwed up. The only thing I have left is you." I reply.  
  
"That's not true Vash. Yes, things are a mess, but you are not alone. You have me, and all the others. Including Knives and Serena. It's true that we don't know where Knives and Serena are, but we do know that they are safe, and they are thinking about us. As long as you keep a person in your heart you will always have them. And you will never be alone."  
  
"Your right." I respond.  
  
"Of course I am." Meryl says as she punches me lightly. I quickly grab my arm as if I am in pain. Meryl simply smiles and heads towards the door. "Where are you going?" I ask.  
  
Meryl turns to me and smiles. "I'm hungry. Are you coming or not?"  
  
I am up and by her side before she can blink. She doesn't even ask, but simply opens the door, and we head out to eat.   
  


* * *

  
Legato POV  
  
I have been out for about three hours now, but have found nothing. I decide to return to the hotel in 20 minutes, unless I find something. I walked into a movie store that caught my eye and decided to check it out. The movies were quit interesting, and I made a mental note to stop back here if I had enough money and buy one.  
  
"Can I help you sir?" a man asked.  
  
"Maybe." I respond as I pull out the picture of Knives and hold it out to the man. "Have you seen this guy?" I ask.  
  
The man was silent for a minute. "Yeah I know him." I stared at him in shock. "He works here. Knives right?"  
  
"That's right. Do you know where he lives?" I ask quickly.  
  
"I'm not really sure. Is he in some kind of trouble?" the man asked.  
  
"No. I'm an old friend of his. When will he be in for work?"  
  
"Not till tomorrow I'm afraid. He works till 4:00."  
  
"Thanks." I say then quickly leave.  
  
"I finally found you." I say aloud to myself. I make my way to the library, and get to a computer. I quickly send an e-mail to everyone that I found them in Yucca, Arizona, then head back to the hotel for some rest. Tomorrow this chase will end.   
  


* * *

  
Vash POV  
  
It's 8:30. Why did Meryl decide to go back to the library. Nothing is going to come up. This is hopeless...  
  
"Vash....!" Meryl yells as she rushes into the room triping and almost hiting the floor. Quickly I catch her before she reaches the ground and pull her to her feet.  
  
"What's wrong?" I ask franticly.  
  
"Legato....Legato found them." Meryl says as she tries to calm her racing heart.  
  
"Are you serious!?" I ask as I try to clear my hears.  
  
"Yeah. He sent an e-mail. They're in Yucca Arizona." Meryl says as she rushes into the hotel room and starts packing her things.  
  
I quickly follow and begin to throw my stuff into my bag. Once we are packed we head out to find a transport to Yucca, Arizona.   
  


* * *

  
Legato POV  
  
It's already 1:30. I can see Vash and Meryl coming down the street. Quickly we sneak into the movie store and look over at the person at the register. Knives. Quickly we pick out a movie that looks good and take it to the register. Knives is busy puting some things away behind the counter, so he doesn't see us.  
  
"Excuse me. We would like to buy this movie." Vash says calmly.  
  
"Alright, lets see then..." Knives says he turns around. He stops dead as he comes face to face with Vash, Meryl, and myself.  
  
"Hello Knives." I say as he looks at me.  
  
"Wha...what are you doing here?" Knives asks.  
  
"Looking for you of course." Vash answers.  
  
There is a long silence.  
  
"Knives? Why are you just standing there?" a man yells as he comes over to the register. "I'm very sorry, can I help you?"  
  
"No. We're fine." Meryl responds. The man doesn't say anything, but simply looks at the four people.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Johnson, but I am going to have to leave early." Knives says as he takes the movie, rings it up and places money from his own pocket into the register. Quickly he leaves the store before the manager can respond.   
  


* * *

  
Knives POV  
  
I can't believe they found me. I look behind me to see if they are following. Yes. Should have figured that they would find me. I stop, sigh and turn around to face my brother and friends.  
  
"Ok, you found me. Now what? You want Serena and me to go back?" I say bitterly.  
  
"That isn't exactly why we came Knives..." Meryl starts but I cut her off.  
  
"Oh? They why did you come, hun?"  
  
"Just hear us out Knives." Vash says as he steps closer. I step back. I can see the hurt look on Vash's face.  
  
"No Vash. Serena and I are not going back so we can be torn apart." I reply as I take another step back.  
  
"It doesn't have to be like that Knives." Legato states firmly. "Listen, we looked into this. When Serena turns 18 they can't put her in a foster home. Even if they took her now, then it would only be for a year or so, and then she would be able to come back if she wanted to."  
  
I looked at Legato for a bit. Could this be true. We could go back and be together. "Are you sure?" I ask.  
  
"Yes. I checked. They can't put her in a foster home when she turns 18."  
  
I sigh and decide that it would be best to discuss this back at the hotel. "Alright. Lets go back to my hotel. We can talk."  
  
We all walked back to the hotel, and for some reason I felt happy. Maybe it was because I wouldn't lose Serena. Maybe it was because Vash and the others came looking for us. Maybe it was just seeing Vash. Maybe it was because of all of it. Either way I liked it.  
  
When we got to the hotel I led them upstairs and to are room. I quickly opened the door and called for Serena. "Serena! I'm home." I yell.  
  
"Hey Knives, dinner is almost...Vash!" Serena yelled as she poked her head out of the kitchen door. "But how..."  
  
"Long story. So, what's for dinner?" I say calmly as I walk into the room.  
  
"Looks like we're going out for dinner, cause I don't have enough for five people.  
  
"Can't you just make do with what we have?" I ask in irritation.  
  
"Oh yes, let me just get out my magic wand and everything will ready at the same time." Serena says as she glares at me. I roll my eyes in irritation.  
  
"It's ok. We can wait, that is if you feel up to cooking. If not we can always pick up something on the way back to the hotel." Meryl says as she smiled at Serena.  
  
Serena quickly sighed and went back into the kitchen. "It will take a while." she called out to them.  
  
After dinner was made, we all gathered together and ate the delicious meal. Once we were done, Vash offered to do the dishes, while Meryl and Legato cleaned up. It didn't take long for them to complete the tasks and join Serena and me in the main room. Legato quickly told Serena about what he knew and that when she turned 18 she could come back and everything.  
  
"Really? That would be great, but my birthday is two months away." Serena said calmly.  
  
"So? We just have to wait two months, then we can go back and see the others." Vash stated calmly.  
  
"Meryl and Legato can't stay here for two months, and besides, Vash you have to watch over the house." I say as I looked at my brother.  
  
Vash was about to say something, when Serena interupted. "I've got an idea. You guys can go back, and in two months I can join you."  
  
"Serena I am not leaving you here by yourself." I say calmly. A small smiled played at my lips. "Why don't you three go back, and Serena and I will join you in two months."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No 'buts' Vash. It is only two months. You'll be fine. Then we can come back and we will all be together again." I stated.  
  
"Alright." Vash says as he sighs.  
  
Meryl and Legato nodded in agreement. We decided that we would all spend the night in the same hotel room, and in the morning Vash and the others would leave and head home.   
  


* * *

  
Writer's POV  
  
It was morning, and the bus was getting ready to leave. Vash, Serena, Knives, Legato, and Meryl all stood by the bus.  
  
"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Vash said softly.  
  
"It's not a forever goodbye, Vash. We'll be back in two months." Serena said as she smiled.  
  
"You two take care of yourselves." Meryl said as she gave Knives and Serena a hug goodbye.  
  
"Do me a favor and take care of my brother Meryl. At least till I get back." Knives said as he gave her a grin. Meryl simply nodded.  
  
Legato gave Serena and Knives a hug and said goodbye. Moving quickly he got onto the bus and waited for his friends. Meryl waited while Serena and Knives said goodbye to Vash. Vash however didn't want to say goodbye.  
  
"Take care Vash." Serena said as she gave him a hug.  
  
"Vash?" Knives said as he stood in front of his brother. Vash looked up at his brother as tears started to form. "Serena and I will be back in two months. I promise."  
  
Vash quickly whiped away the tears and hugged his brother. "I know you will. Take care. Both of you. I'll be waiting for you."  
  
Serena and Knives stood a distance from the bus as it got ready to leave. "Oh crap." Knives said as he pulled something out of his large coat pocket. Vash saw him coming up to the window and quickly opened it. "You forgot this." Knives said as he handed the dvd to Vash.  
  
It was the dvd that Vash had picked out at the movie store yesterday. Vash noded and sat back in his seat. Knives moved away from the bus as it started up, and waved to his brother. Vash waved back.  
  
Serena moved closer to Knives as the bus left and Knives responded by wraping his arms around her. "Do you they're going to be alright?" Serena asked.  
  
"They'll be fine." Knives responded. After the bus was out of sight Serena and Knives returned to their hotel.  
  
~End~  
  
Well? What do you think? Please leave a review. Might be a while till I get the next chapter done. I'm not quite sure what to do. Love and Peace. 


	7. 7

Chapter 7: Birthday Bash/ Going out  
  
Serena POV  
  
Shopping for men is so irritating. I mean what do you get them? I sighed as I sat down on a bench at the mall. I was getting nowhere fast. Knives didn't like to golf, so that was out. Sports weren't really his thing. He did like to play basketball in his spare time, but what would I get him? A new ball? Pathetic.  
  
Why couldn't Vash tell me that their birthday was in 5 weeks. I have two days to find something for both of them. "I can't even find something for one guy, let alone two." I decided to go walking around again. A few minutes later I came across a book store, so I decided to take a look around.  
  
There were some interesting books, but nothing that Knives would like. "Wait a minute." I blurted out as I spoted a perticular book of interest. 'The Mistery of the Unicorn: The battle continues'. That is the sequel to 'The Mistery of the Unicorn'. Knives had that book. I quickly grabed the book and took it to the register. After buying it I sought out something for Vash.  
  
About an hour later I gave up and decided to consult Meryl. She would know Vash enough to konw what to get him. After I settled that, I headed back to the hotel. I opened the door and headed inside. I did not expect to find Knives waiting for me.  
  
"Hey Serena." Knives said.  
  
"What are you doing home early!?" I say as I hide the bag from his view.  
  
"What, I'm not aloud to take some time off?" Knives asked with mock hurt.  
  
"No...I mean yes you're aloud to take time off, I just didn't expect you to be home early." I say as I sneak the book into one of my pockets. I quickly move to the bathroom as if the item I got was shampoo or something.  
  
"Don't tell me you got more shampoo." Knives says as he stares at me with a strange look.  
  
"You can never have enough shampoo." I say as I enter the bathroom. I shift around as if I am putting something away so he doesn't get suspicious.  
  
"Women." Knives says with irritation.  
  
I roll my eyes as I walk back into the main room. "Men." I state firmly.  
  
I turn around to see that Knives is glaring at me. "Do you always have to have the last word?" he questions.  
  
"Hm? Let me think." I say as I head into the kitchen. "Yes."  
  
I quickly find myself against the wall, a pair of blue eyes staring at me. "You are really starting to get irritating." Knives says.  
  
"What? Can't handle a little attitude?" I ask as a grin plays at my lips.  
  
"I think you need to be taught a lesson." Knives says as he leans down to kiss me.  
  
Quickly I slip out of his grasp and move out of his reach. "I hate to disappoint you, but there were no lessons scheduled for today. You can schedule one for next week though." I say as my grin widens.  
  
"And just what do you have scheduled for the rest of this week?" Knives asks as he frowns.  
  
"I have plans with this guy." I say as I turn to start dinner.  
  
"Oh?" Knives asks. I can tell his voice is shaking. I fight to hold back my giggles.  
  
"Yeah. He is this really wonderful guy. Amazing really. He's sweet, and kind, and knows how to keep promises. He even traveled to another state with me." I say. I can hear him sigh a little.  
  
"I see. You must really like this guy." Knives says as he comes over and wraps his arms around me.  
  
"He protected me, and even ranaway with me so we wouldn't have to be split apart. I think it is safe to say I'm maddingly in love with him." I say as I lean my head back against his chest.  
  
"Is that so?" Knives says as he pulls me closer to him.  
  
"What do you think?" I ask as I look up into his eyes.  
  
"I think that I am going to kiss you, and you aren't going to stop me." Knives says.  
  
"Well then, what are you waiting for?" I ask. Almost instantly Knives mouth is covering mine in a kiss. It wasn't some short kiss either. It was long and passionate. When we broke we were both out of breath.  
  
"So when are you going to make dinner?" Knives asks as he grins at me.  
  
"Well excuse me, but I seemed to have been a bit preoccupied." I say as I smack him. Knives simply laughs at me as he takes the pot I had gotten out and puts it away. "What are you doing?"  
  
"You're not cooking tonight." Knives states simply.  
  
"What!?" I ask in confusion.  
  
"You spend too much time cooking. We're going out tonight." Knives says as he walks out of the kitchen.  
  
"So where are we going?" I ask with irritation.  
  
"That's a surprise."  
  
"Then how will I know what to where?"  
  
"Put on your best dress. That will be fine." Knives says as he heads to the door.  
  
"And just where are you going!?" I yell in agrivation.  
  
"I've got to get something. I'll be back in an hour. Be ready by then, ok?" Knives says and leaves before I get the chance to comment.  
  
Sighing I move to my dresser, and pull out my best dress. It is a lovely dress I bought a few weeks ago. The dress is a beautiful shade of purple. It has two small straps at the shoulders, and is a silk fabric that goes down to my feet. The dress had cost quite a bit, but it was well worth it.  
  
About 45 minutes later I stare at myself in the mirror. Sighing I move to finish getting ready, when I hear a knock at the door. When I open the door I freeze in shock.  
  
"Red Geraniums!?"  
  
"Do you like them?" Knives asks softly.  
  
"They're beautiful." I respond.  
  
"Just like you ." Knives says as he kisses me. I notice that Knives is wearing a very neat, and expensive tuxedo, and I fight to hold back a blush. "So, are you ready?"  
  
"Almost. Where are we going?"  
  
"I told you earlier, it's a surprise." Knives says. I finish getting ready, then grab my coat, and we leave. _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Knives POV  
  
I had been planning this dinner for weeks. I had intended to surprise Serena, and I did. I took Serena to one of the fanciest restuarants in the city, and I could tell she was shocked.  
  
"This is amazing." Serena said as she continued to look around.  
  
"Good to know you like it." I say calmly.  
  
"It's great. Thank you."  
  
I smile at her as we take a seat, and order our meal. Once we are done, we leave a tip, and head out. I notice that Serena is wearing a pure smile that makes her look like an angel.  
  
"So what now?" Serena asks.  
  
"I figured we could just walk around for a bit." I respond. Serena nods, and we walk towards the park. After about twenty minutes we decide to sit on one of the benches at the park. Once it starts to get late Serena and I head back home for the night.  
  
~End~  
  
Yes I know it's short, but I can't quite think at the time. Please review and tell me if I should add more. Also I had an idea about chapter 8, but it is really dark. I'm not really sure if I should put it up. Please let me know. Love and Peace. 


	8. 7b

Chapter 7: Going out  
  
Serena POV  
  
Shopping for men is so irritating. I mean what do you get them? I sighed as I sat down on a bench at the mall. I was getting nowhere fast. Knives didn't like to golf, so that was out. Sports weren't really his thing. He did like to play basketball in his spare time, but what would I get him? A new ball? Pathetic.  
  
Why couldn't Vash tell me that their birthday was in 5 weeks. I have two days to find something for both of them. "I can't even find something for one guy, let alone two." I decided to go walking around again. A few minutes later I came across a book store, so I decided to take a look around.  
  
There were some interesting books, but nothing that Knives would like. "Wait a minute." I blurted out as I spoted a perticular book of interest. 'The Mistery of the Unicorn: The battle continues'. That is the sequel to 'The Mistery of the Unicorn'. Knives had that book. I quickly grabed the book and took it to the register. After buying it I sought out something for Vash.  
  
About an hour later I gave up and decided to consult Meryl. She would know Vash enough to konw what to get him. After I settled that, I headed back to the hotel. I opened the door and headed inside. I did not expect to find Knives waiting for me.  
  
"Hey Serena." Knives said.  
  
"What are you doing home early!?" I say as I hide the bag from his view.  
  
"What, I'm not aloud to take some time off?" Knives asked with mock hurt.  
  
"No...I mean yes you're aloud to take time off, I just didn't expect you to be home early." I say as I sneak the book into one of my pockets. I quickly move to the bathroom as if the item I got was shampoo or something.  
  
"Don't tell me you got more shampoo." Knives says as he stares at me with a strange look.  
  
"You can never have enough shampoo." I say as I enter the bathroom. I shift around as if I am putting something away so he doesn't get suspicious.  
  
"Women." Knives says with irritation.  
  
I roll my eyes as I walk back into the main room. "Men." I state firmly.  
  
I turn around to see that Knives is glaring at me. "Do you always have to have the last word?" he questions.  
  
"Hm? Let me think." I say as I head into the kitchen. "Yes."  
  
I quickly find myself against the wall, a pair of blue eyes staring at me. "You are really starting to get irritating." Knives says.  
  
"What? Can't handle a little attitude?" I ask as a grin plays at my lips.  
  
"I think you need to be taught a lesson." Knives says as he leans down to kiss me.  
  
Quickly I slip out of his grasp and move out of his reach. "I hate to disappoint you, but there were no lessons scheduled for today. You can schedule one for next week though." I say as my grin widens.  
  
"And just what do you have scheduled for the rest of this week?" Knives asks as he frowns.  
  
"I have plans with this guy." I say as I turn to start dinner.  
  
"Oh?" Knives asks. I can tell his voice is shaking. I fight to hold back my giggles.  
  
"Yeah. He is this really wonderful guy. Amazing really. He's sweet, and kind, and knows how to keep promises. He even traveled to another state with me." I say. I can hear him sigh a little.  
  
"I see. You must really like this guy." Knives says as he comes over and wraps his arms around me.  
  
"He protected me, and even ranaway with me so we wouldn't have to be split apart. I think it is safe to say I'm maddingly in love with him." I say as I lean my head back against his chest.  
  
"Is that so?" Knives says as he pulls me closer to him.  
  
"What do you think?" I ask as I look up into his eyes.  
  
"I think that I am going to kiss you, and you aren't going to stop me." Knives says.  
  
"Well then, what are you waiting for?" I ask. Almost instantly Knives mouth is covering mine in a kiss. It wasn't some short kiss either. It was long and passionate. When we broke we were both out of breath.  
  
"So when are you going to make dinner?" Knives asks as he grins at me.  
  
"Well excuse me, but I seemed to have been a bit preoccupied." I say as I smack him. Knives simply laughs at me as he takes the pot I had gotten out and puts it away. "What are you doing?"  
  
"You're not cooking tonight." Knives states simply.  
  
"What!?" I ask in confusion.  
  
"You spend too much time cooking. We're going out tonight." Knives says as he walks out of the kitchen.  
  
"So where are we going?" I ask with irritation.  
  
"That's a surprise."  
  
"Then how will I know what to where?"  
  
"Put on your best dress. That will be fine." Knives says as he heads to the door.  
  
"And just where are you going!?" I yell in agrivation.  
  
"I've got to get something. I'll be back in an hour. Be ready by then, ok?" Knives says and leaves before I get the chance to comment.  
  
Sighing I move to my dresser, and pull out my best dress. It is a lovely dress I bought a few weeks ago. The dress is a beautiful shade of purple. It has two small straps at the shoulders, and is a silk fabric that goes down to my feet. The dress had cost quite a bit, but it was well worth it.  
  
About 45 minutes later I stare at myself in the mirror. Sighing I move to finish getting ready, when I hear a knock at the door. When I open the door I freeze in shock.  
  
"Red Geraniums!?"  
  
"Do you like them?" Knives asks softly.  
  
"They're beautiful." I respond.  
  
"Just like you ." Knives says as he kisses me. I notice that Knives is wearing a very neat, and expensive tuxedo, and I fight to hold back a blush. "So, are you ready?"  
  
"Almost. Where are we going?"  
  
"I told you earlier, it's a surprise." Knives says. I finish getting ready, then grab my coat, and we leave. _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Knives POV  
  
I had been planning this dinner for weeks. I had intended to surprise Serena, and I did. I took Serena to one of the fanciest restuarants in the city, and I could tell she was shocked.  
  
"This is amazing." Serena said as she continued to look around.  
  
"Good to know you like it." I say calmly.  
  
"It's great. Thank you."  
  
I smile at her as we take a seat, and order our meal. Once we are done, we leave a tip, and head out. I notice that Serena is wearing a pure smile that makes her look like an angel.  
  
"So what now?" Serena asks.  
  
"I figured we could just walk around for a bit." I respond. Serena nods, and we walk towards the park. After about twenty minutes we decide to sit on one of the benches at the park. Once it starts to get late Serena and I head back home for the night. _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Serena POV  
  
The night was quite enjoyable. Knives had definitely surprised me. I had hoped that the rest of the night would be just as enjoyable, however that idea was dashed when I saw the letter that was waiting for us. My heart broke when I started to read it.  
  
"Serena? What's wrong?" Knives asked as he came up behind me. Hesitantly I handed him the letter, and he started to read it.  
  
Dear Knives and Serena,  
  
It is important that you come home as soon as absolutely possible.  
  
Sincerely,  
Meryl  
  
~End~  
  
Well, here it is. The start of the darker side of the story. 7b. Chapter 8b will be really dark. Please R&R. Love and Peace. 


	9. 8b

Chapter 8: Knives dark side  
  
Serena POV  
  
As soon as Knives had read that letter he had packed his things. I followed suit, and we left within the hour. Now here we are almost home. Knives hadn't said anything the entire trip, but I knew he was worried. I just hope that everything will be alright. Yawning I look over the rest of the bus. It is already late at night, and both Knives and I are still awake.  
  
"Go to sleep Serena." Knives saids in a calm and even voice.  
  
"Knives..."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"So am I."  
  
Knives rolls his eyes, then goes back to looking out the window.  
  
About two hours later the bus stops, and Knives and I get off. Quietly we walk towards Knives house knowing that the others will be there. _______________________________________________________________  
  
Knives POV  
  
Serena and I walk up to the door of my house only to find it is locked. Unfortunitely I don't have a key, so I knock. I can tell Serena is scared even though she don't show it. The door opens slowly, then I find myself being hugged by someonce who is crying. Looking down I notice it is Meryl, and she is mumbling something I can't quite understand.  
  
"Oh god...here...came...tried...Vash..."  
  
At the sound of my brother's name I pull her away and stare at her coldly. "What about Vash? What happened? Where is he?" I practically yell as I shake her. Meryl once again becomes hysterical.  
  
Serena comes over to me and Meryl and pries Meryl off of me. Calmly Serena tried to comfort Meryl. I ignore them both and walk into the house. Sitting in the living room is Legato, Midvally, and Wolfwood. I notice something strange about Wolfwood however. His arm is in a sling.  
  
"What happened?" I ask sternly.  
  
Slowly Wolfwood walks up to me, and I keep my eyes locked with his. We both stand staring at each other for a while, but neither of us says anything. I become irritated, and ask Wolfwood the same question.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Just calm down Knives..." Legato starts, but stops when I pound my fist into the wall.  
  
"Don't tell me to calm down!" I yell angerly. I was about to yell something else when I notice Serena is standing not far from me. I look at her, and notice she is crying. I curse myself a few times for letting myself get out of control, then I relax.  
  
"Try to relax Knives. If not for us, then for Vash. He wouldn't want to see you like this." Wolfwood says as he places a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Where is Vash?" I ask Wolfwood directly. In mere seconds Wolfwood turns his head, and removes his hand. He looks as though I had thrust a Knife into his heart. Strangely I think I had.  
  
"Knives, Vash is in the hospital." Legato says in a low voice.  
  
I hear a gasp from behind me, and I know it is Serena. Meryl begins to cry again, and I return to staring at Wolfwood once more. "What happened?" I ask in an even tone.  
  
Wolfwood bows his head before he starts speaking. "Meryl, Vash, and I were walking out by the beach when Greg showed up. He was definitely pissed, so we tried to leave, but we were surrounded. Greg had a knife with him, and he...he attacked Vash."  
  
My eyes grow cold with each word Wolfwood speaks, but I continue to listen.  
  
"Vash didn't want to fight so he just dodged Greg's attacks. Greg got really mad, so he went after Meryl. Meryl would have been hurt very badly if Vash hadn't moved in front of her and taken the blow." Wolfwood said as he looked back up at me. He could tell I was mad.  
  
"I want to see him." I say calmly. Wolfwood simply nods.  
  
"We figured you would want to see him." Legato says as he grabs his jacket, and heads towards the door. The rest of us follow. _______________________________________________________________  
  
Serena POV  
  
All of us walked to the hospital in silence. I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened earlier. I had never seen Knives so angry. It was like there was a darker side to him. I was definitely shocked to hear that Vash had been hurt, but seeing Knives the way he was had been more shocking.  
  
Everybody seemed really calm, but it wasn't hard to tell that they were all upset. Especially Meryl. _______________________________________________________________  
  
Writer's POV  
  
It seemed like hours had pass when Knives and the others reached the 9th floor of the hospital. Knives was starting to get nervous. He really didn't want to see how bad Vash was. Serena was extremely cautious when she was close to Knives. Legato, and Wolfwood stopped a minute or two later, and turned to look at Knives.  
  
"There are some things you need to know before you go in to see Vash." Legato says hesitantly.  
  
"Like what?" Knives asks with irritation.  
  
"Like what the doctors told us." Wolfwood comments.  
  
Knives forces himself to look calm while his brain screams at him. Bracing himself, Knives nods his head.  
  
"This all took place out by the beach, and well, very few people go out there these days, so when this happened there wasn't anyone around and..." Wolfwood starts  
  
"Just spit it out!" Knives yells angerly. Everyone else jumps at the loud noise.  
  
Clearing his throut, Wolfwood speaks. "Vash lost a lot of blood, and...there's a chance that he won't survive."  
  
Serena gasps at this startling news, while Meryl begins to wail, and mumble things about it being her fault. Wolfwood turns his head to try to hide his tears.  
  
Staring with fire in his eyes, Knives glared at Wolfwold. "How big of a chance?"  
  
"80%." Wolfwood replies.  
  
Without commenting, Knives walks past Wolfwood and Legato. Wolfwood tries to follow, but Legato holds him back. Knives walks into the room that he and the others had stopped in front of only to see Vash lying on a bed unconcious. Knives sits on the edge of the bed, his one hand reaching for Vash's.  
  
"I don't know if you can hear me Vash, but I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left."  
  
Hours pass by, but Vash still remains unconscious. Knives refused to leave, but was eventually thrown out by the nurse. Legato, Wolfwood, and Meryl returned to their homes, while Serena joined Knives at his house. Knives sits on the coach, but doesn't say anything.  
  
"You can't just sit there for ever Knives." Serena says as she begins to get irritated.  
  
"..."  
  
"Will you at least talk to me?"  
  
"..."  
  
Serena throws her hands up in defeat, then turns to head up the stairs. "Fine, you want to be that way, you go right ahead." Serena starts up the stairs, but stops when she hears a familar voice.  
  
"I should have been there." Knives says calmly. "I should have protected him."  
  
Sighing Serena walks over to the couch. "We can't change the past Knives. We just have to hope he'll pull through."  
  
"..."  
  
Serena sighs again, then stands. "Come on. You need to sleep."  
  
Knives doesn't respond, but stands and follows Serena up the stairs, and into his parents bed room. Knives lays down, and attempts to sleep, while Serena tries to comfort him.  
  
~End~  
  
Well, here it is. The begining of the darker story. I let you in on a little secret. In the next chapter there will be a death of character. Want to know who? Well, you'll just have to read and find out. Please R&R. Love and Peace. 


	10. 9b

9b  
  
Writer's POV  
  
Serena had left the house earilier in the morning to see Meryl, so Knives was left at the house by himself. Unfortunely this was a mistake. Knives say in his room staring at the black .45 colt gun his father had treasured. Fire burned in Knives eyes, while his anger built. Knives pulled out a box with 7 bullets in it and loaded the gun. Once it was loaded Knives went to the living room and started writing a note. Once he was done, Knives hid the gun in his coat pocket and left the house.  
  
It was some time later that Legato, and Wolfwood come to the house to check on Knives. Finding no one home the two decided to look around for any clue as to where Knives might be. The only clue they found was a note lying on the couch. Wolfwood was the first to read the letter, and the first to run out of the house. Legato followed close behind with the letter in hand.  
  
Knives walked down the hall of the hospital, and into the room where his brother was. Knives stood not far from the bed for a few minutes, before he walked over to the bed. He knew no matter how it all ended, this would be goodbye. Knives opened Vash's hand, and placed a small object in it, then closed his hand.  
  
"You better live Vash, or I'll be really pissed." Knives whispered before leaving the room.  
  
**************************  
  
Serena POV  
  
I thought it would be ok to leave Knives alone at the house, but I found out in a hurry that I was sadly mistaken. Legato, Wolfwood, Meryl and I were running all over the place trying to find the one person we hated most. Greg. After reading the note Knives had left we knew that were ever Greg was, Knives would be. The problem was we had spent so much time trying to keep away from Greg that we had no idea where to find him.  
  
I stood in the middle of the park with the note in my hand. Wolfwood had come running down the street with Legato behind him. I called out to them and they quickly handed me the note. Horror ran through my vains as I read that note.  
  
Dear everyone,  
I can no long hide my anger. If Vash had been your brother, than I am sure you would do what I am going to do. My only regret is that I won't be able to come back to you guys. You all must take care of each other now. I am counting on you to be a family from now on. If Vash makes it, I am counting on you to be his family.  
  
Knives  
  
When I read that note I became consumed by so many emotions. Anger, sadness, shock, but mostly the one thing that consumed me was fear. Fear for Knives. Fear for Vash. Fear for what Knives was planning to do. Fear of loosing him. Fear of loosing both Vash and Knives. Fear of more pain and suffering following us. So many fears, I couldn't decide which was the worst. At least not until the third line of the note passed through my brain. That was one thought I would rather not think about.  
  
Meeting up with Wolfwood and the others, we decided to head down to the beach and see if we can find Knives there. Praying that he is still safe, we hurry out towards the beach.  
  
****************************** Knives POV  
  
I walked down the road towards the beach knowing that sooner or later I would run into Greg. I slip my left hand into my pocket, knowing full well what is hiden there. I check my watch, and realize I had been out for almost three hours now. I continue walking down the road with my head to the ground. I keep thinking about Serena, Vash, Wolfwood, and all the others. I barely even register the voice calling to me.  
  
"Hey! Dumbass!"  
  
I stop cold as fire burns in my eyes, but I make no move to turn around. I already know full well who it is.  
  
"What, afraid to look at me?"  
  
Still I make no move to turn around.  
  
"Hn. Your brother had more guts than you."  
  
With that statement I turn towards Greg, and withdraw the gun that is hiden in my pocket. Leveling it at his head I take aim. I allow my eyes to wander a little, and notice that it is only Greg, and me.  
  
Greg smirks, and pulls his hand from his pocket. He too has a gun with him. "Did you really think that I would come alone with no weapon? Come now, I am the leader of the greatest gang around." I make no reply, but he takes no notice. "Payback is a bitch isn't it?" I narrow my eyes slight, trying to figure out what he is talking about. Greg smirks again then continues. "Did you really think I would let you get away with what you did during our little sprawl?" Greg smirk disappears, and fire burns in his eyes. "Do you have any idea what it is like to be strangled? To be unable to breathe? To feel your life sliping from you? I do. No one gets away with something like that without paying a price."  
  
"You made a mistake hurting my brother." I respond coldly.  
  
"YOU made the mistake when you strangled me!"  
  
********************* Serena POV  
  
The closer we got to the beach, the more nervious we got. Meryl had return to the hospital to check on Vash, so it was only Legato, Wolfwood, and myself. I turn the corner of the road only to stop dead in my tracks. Knves and Greg were standing only a short distance apart with guns aimed at each other. I notice that Greg was pulling back on the triger, and I quickly run up to Knives.  
  
"Knives...!" I yelled. I saw Knives turn slightly.  
  
************************** Knves POV  
  
I heard Serena call my name, and I turned to see her running towards me. I turn back towards Greg just as I heard the click of his gun. I felt someone shove me from behind, and then there was a cry of pain. The cry belonged to a female, and I turned my head to see that it was Serena. Standing quickly, I caught Serena as she started to fall to the ground. My legs had gone weak, and I fell to my knees with Serena in my hands.  
  
I would have done something to try to stop the bleeding, but the sound of Greg's gun being moved caught my attention. I looked over to see that Greg had his gun aimed at Legato. Without thinking, my hand clutched the gun tightly, and almost in slow motion, two guns went off.  
  
And two bodies fell.  
  
~End~  
  
Well there you have it. You didn't really think Knives was going to kill himself did you. At least not with out getting revenge. Please R&R. Love and Peace 


End file.
